Red Road
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: An AU One-Shot where before Simon handed Alucard the mirror shard he looked into it and saw what happened to Gabriel and Trevor. His thoughts and questions on his family legacy and what he intends to do carrying on Belmont the name. Post MOF, Pre-LoS2. No longer a one-shot but a series of reflections from various characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this story just before Simon gives back his piece of the mirror he looks into it and it shows him what happened to Trevor and Gabriel respectively. It's going to contain some angst, fair warning.

I do not own anything. Konami does.

* * *

Simon had lost track of the time he'd spent wondering the mountains. He struggled to even remember how he ended up in the frosty region instead of the meadow he was in just days ago. Ever since he escaped the castle he'd lost nearly all sense of time.

And maybe even his mind.

It was a miracle when he looked into the mirror shard back then he didn't breakdown from the shock and horror. It had taken all his self-control not to in front of the Lost Soul…and his father.

_Father…_Even now almost two weeks after the dreaded battle Simon still couldn't shake away the horrifying revelation: the mysterious being that aided him throughout the whole ordeal was his father. His long thought-dead father.

Like a battering ram a gust of cold wind slammed into his face bringing him back to the real world. The sun was about to set which would bath the whole area in a layer of darkness once more. Darkness meant all the monsters would come out, those that Simon hadn't killed anyway. He was too far away from the village at the base of the mountain to turn back so he decided to search for a spot to camp out for the night. Maybe a night alone in the wilderness would bring him peace like it used to when he was a child.

Ever since the destruction of Dracula's Castle he'd been traveling as a free-lance monster hunter. The job was good, it allowed to vent all the anger he had and it paid, not always in money but in the form of food, shelter, and other necessities. The village at the base of the mountain had been under constant raid by a horde of monsters when he came across it. Just seeing the damages reminded him of that night his mother was killed.

In return or food, money, and clothing he killed the horde in what many described as a blind fury. He didn't dispute their claims because he knew they were right. All he remembered of the battle was wildly swinging his weapon and crushing bones with his bare hands. After it was all over the anger was replaced by a bitterness he knew no drink or comfort could take away. Only he had the power to do that.

Perhaps the surviving monsters had spread word that the red-headed Belmont was not to be crossed because as Simon found a safe spot and hunted he met no supernatural creature. Hunting went well, there were a few dear in the area along with other small creatures he could take after wrapping them promptly.

It was down by a river stream he saw a lone black wolf walking alone through the trees. Simon and the wolf stated at each other for unknown amount of time. Something passed between him and the beast; they were both alone and tired. Blood dripped from the jaws of the wolf making Simon think it'd either finished a meal or got into a fight with some other animal.

Growing up in the mountains he's learned the sad thing about seeing a lone wolf. It meant it had no pack, no family to return to or aid it. It was all alone in a cruel world. Simon could sympathize with that.

From one of his leather pouches he placed a dead rabbit he'd bagged before the creature, not moving even when it stared at him upon walking within arm's reach. It sniffed him once or twice before picking up the rabbit and going off into the darkness. Before it fully disappeared it stared at Simon one last time, maybe sending a slight thank you or good luck to a fellow loner.

Sitting around the fire he'd made Simon beat into each piece with a saddened expression on his face. The light of the moon broke through the sea of tree branches and was within view if he leaned his head back against the tree he'd taken shelter by. Looking at the moon's pale light he was reminded of the pale skin of another; his father.

_If you still walked this earth…why did you stay away? Why did you not return to us? _Those thoughts consumed Simon as he ate. Of course he knew the reason why; he saw it in the mirror shard even though it all sped by so fast. It was shame. _Killed…by your own father…then turned into a vampire by him. _

How could he face his son after all that? If it were Simon he doubted he would have wanted to reveal the truth himself. He couldn't believe how stupid he was for not recognizing his father the moment they met. It was the same green jacket, near same body build, similar hair, and face. When he thought about it all made perfect, terrible sense.

It was kind of funny. Like some higher deity was laughing at it all. Was it God or fate? Did it really matter?

_You couldn't bare it? Turned into the very creature you were trying to destroy by your own…by my… _

Simon couldn't seem to finish the rest of the thought as he remembered what else the mirror showed him. Gabriel Belmont…Dracula…his grandfather.

All his restraint left him, tears began to gently fall down his face staining the soil. He howled sadly into the night not caring if anyone heard him, all he wanted to do was vent his frustration. In his youth he'd heard of him once or twice, of his unyielding loyalty to God and the Brotherhood of Light. The fragment showed him exactly how he was rewarded. In a way he could understand the anger the great vampire carried against humanity but he still hated him.

"Are either of you awake? Gazing the stars or possibly hunting?" he asked knowing neither could hear him. "Are we cursed by fate do this? In every generation fight as hard as possible only for fate to deliver the fatal blow no enemy can?" In his heart Simon know his grandfather was still alive just as his father had said. He'd heard talk of him going into hiding to regain his strength. Simon simply didn't have the heart to listen to anymore beyond that.

He'd never be able to look at his family the same way ever again after all he'd learned. Still it was quite an interesting story; his grandmother killed by his unknowing grandfather who then becomes a vampire, kills his son and daughter in-law, and turns his slain son into a vampire so he could "live". Oh and tried to do the same to Simon.

Somewhere some higher being was laughing, Simon could hear it in his ears.

_THUNK! _

His whip left a good sized impact on the tree but it did little to relive his anger. It was like some kind of ancient tragedy, only none of the characters know it until the very end. Looking at the whip he was reminded how similar he was to his forefathers; they all used whips, they all fought the creatures of the night, and they all did so with a resolve few men could counter.

_So where do we all separate? Where does fate decide alternate our paths? _He had come to hate the thing called "fate" with a passion more so than any other thing in this world. Tightening his grip he asked, "Grandfather, you fought it all and in the end…father, you fought it and realized how futile it was, so where do I fit in? What does "fate" plan for me?" Rarely had Simon ever given much thought to his future however now he wondered how his story would end? Would he suffer enough tragedies to take the same road his grandfather did or would he be cursed like his father was?

In the castle his father had said as long as he held the mirror fragment he would never be free. Knowing what he did though made his even more of a slave.

"I've fought beasts of every shape and size and survived many trials yet why is it this paralyses me more than anything else? Fear of the unknown, now I think I understand it." Normally he wasn't one for fear but things had changed greatly. "Is this what you plan for me God? Did you have it all planned from the beginning? Or was it you Satan?"

…

"Are we all just playthings for your amusement?" Between his feet a bug scrambled across the ground desperate to reach the bushes just a little further away. Again Simon found himself sympathizing with the small creature. _In the eyes of fate this is all we are, insects. _

Could things have been different? What if his grandfather never went on that quest? Never fell to darkness? An image began to take shape in Simon's head while he stared at the searing flames. Life would have been better for everyone arguably. He still would have become a warrior but he could have done so with his father and grandfather proudly watching. For a fact though, he wouldn't have become the gentleman his mother and grandmother had probably wanted. This was enough to at least get a weak chuckle from his lips.

'That's all any of us can do now. Laugh and dream at what _could _have been rather than what is." Scooping up the insect in his hands he watched it crawl around then released it to let it continue on its path. It never wavered once in it's path even with Simon's eyes following its every step. His hand tighten once more into a fist. "Then let it be, I'll continue to walk until I see what the final act holds for me." From the night his parents were killed Simon knew his road would be a dark one, he just never realized how dark it would be. Or red.

The rustling of the leaves and breaking of twigs alerted him to an oncoming presence. In a few swift motions he'd kicked out the fire and was ready for combat. As he'd done many times his body tensed, ready to spring forward or back despite his massive size.

"P-Please hold my lord." A tired human voice came through the darkness. "We mean you no harm."

"Show yourselves, now." Simon demanded still ready to attack.

To Simon's surprise it was a human pair holding a few lanterns that emerged from the bushes. The first was a male, dark robe, sword hung to the side, travel back slung over his shoulder and a family crest endowed on shoulder. The other appeared to be female carrying similar begs and still had her hood up.

The man pulled down his hood to reveal a seasoned face, hardened brown eyes, and copper colored hair. Simon knew he was looking at a man who had seen ugly combat as evident by the faint scar he noticed running from the man's right cheek all the way down to his jawline. His eyes next drifted to the crest they carried; a lion's face with the sun in its jaws with a pair of swords crossed through it.

"I know that crest." Simon said lowering his whip. "It is the symbol of the Lyndon family."

"Yes it is." The man spoke up. "My name is-"

"His name is Alwin Lyndon." The family spoke up lowering her hood to reveal an unnaturally beautiful face with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. "And I am his sister Veronica Lyndon. Are you Simon Belmont?"

Simon was both taken back and impressed by the woman's boldness. "Yes I am. What do I owe the pleasure of having the children of Lord Lyndon track me?"

The man, Alwin did a gesture Simon was not used to receiving from one of noble birth, he bowed low. He beckoned his sister to do the same but she did so only slightly. "Lord Belmont we seek your aid. Our kingdom has been besieged by a legion of monsters led by a vampire."

Simon felt a painful knot form in the pits of his gut. Was it his grandfather? Had he regained his strength so fast and amassed such an army he hadn't noticed. 'If it is you…I won't hesitant.'

"It isn't the Dragon." Veronica spoke up as if reading Simon's mind. "He is simply called Walter, an upstart. They say you're unmatched when it comes to slaying the unholy, is it true?"

'Who on earth is this woman?' Simon thought intrigued as she continued looking her dead in the eye. Now Simon wasn't one to disrespect women, in fact he admired women who were willing to take charge in this day and age. Obviously this woman was one such. "Yes I am. Are you asking me to kill him?"

"To put it bluntly yes we are Lord Belmont." Alwin spoke up. "If you care to, we can discuss this over a fire."

"By all means."

Simon sat and listened to the siblings tell him of how this vampire called Walter had appeared a few months ago trying to take over the Lyndon lands through force. From what Simon had heard the kingdom had a good sized army and a corpse of magicians to aid them in holding off his army. Currently they were at a stand-still.

"Why did you seek out me? If your story is true than you would have been better off requesting aid from the Brotherhood of Light." He didn't mean for it but Simon could hear the bitterness in his own voice at the mention of the Brotherhood.

"Well Lord Belmont..." Alwin looked like he wasn't sure how to phrase what he was about to say next.

Once again his sister decided to say whatever it was for him. "The Brotherhood's gone dark for the last few weeks. No one, not even a majority of the kings of the land can get an audience with them. Besides," her green eyes locked with Simon's making him straight up. "Word has been going around of your lineage, the Belmonts, vampire killers, monster hunters. In light of this we realized you were the better choice."

Conflicting emotions welled inside of Simon. One of them was shock and the other was anger. The shock came when he learned the Brotherhood had gone into hiding and the anger followed shortly after that. 'They knew this whole time. They knew what would befall our family and they didn't do a damn thing to stop it.' Growing up Simon had always been weary of the Brotherhood, he was never sure quite why until the mirror shard revealed the truth. 'Damn cowards. Is that why they waited to tell you father? Is that the curse you spoke of grandfather? Blood killing blood until the end of time, quite the cycle.'

The 36 year old was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't realize Arthur had been talking until he mentioned the reward. "My father is prepared to pay you whatever you want. Gold, power land, simply name it, and it will be your reward."

Gold and land didn't interest Simon in the least bit. Just the description of the job alone was enough to get him to agree. A slight glimmer caught his blue eyes turning them to the orange crystal pendent Veronica had around her neck. Leaning in closer Simon realized the crystal design was shaped almost like a bird flapping its wings.

"Why do you wear that symbol?" Simon asked ignoring Alwin. "It is strange for a woman of your stature to wear that instead of the cross."

"I wear it because it stands for what I value most in this world; freedom." She answered holding up the necklace so Simon could see. "Tell me Simon Belmont from the stories we have heard you always seem to be in a depression, why?"

Taken back Simon stared at the fire crackling between him and the Lyndon siblings. He wasn't going to explain what he'd been thinking with a pair of total strangers yet something in the woman's eyes compelled him to at least speak up. "As of late I have felt…trapped. Enslaved even."

"By what? Fate?" Veronica asked cocking her head to the side. Her brother tried to shush her but the green-eyed woman continued pressing the topic. "I've never known a person like you to believe in such a foolish notion as fate."

"And what would you know of me?" Simon snarled getting angry.

"I can see pain in your eyes. Doubt. The way your fists tremble with both anger and uncertainty." Pointing to his hands her eyes softened the tightest of a fraction. "You seem to me to be kind of man who wouldn't let such a silly thing like destiny hold you done like a frightened child. You seem more like the kind who would make their own using those bear claws you call hands."

Simon let out a low chuckle that earned a small smile on her lips. He was starting to like this woman. "And do you believe in fate Lady Veronica?"

"I believe we all have a 'fate' but no one call tell us that, all we can do is continue moving forward. I believe we make our 'fate' with our own hands." Veronica tightly grasped her pendent as she asked her next question. "Will you help us Lord Belmont?"

With just those words Simon felt all the inner turmoil inside him suddenly quiet down. He couldn't see much past Veronica's hardened eyes but he could tell she too had once been at a cross roads concerning the notion of fate. 'Here I am getting a lecture from a strange noble-birth woman I'd just met. Mother, father what would you think of me?' "Yes I will."

"Thank my lord." Alwin said bowing his head low.

"You don't need to keep calling me that. Just call me Simon. We can leave tomorrow morning. You have horses yes?"

"We do. They're back in the village waiting for us to return." Veronica said taking a bit out of a loaf of bread she brought then offering it to Simon who took it.

'Veronica Lyndon…in just a few words you were able to set so many things right inside of me in such little time.' Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed just how eye-catching the woman was, she was sight in both body and spirit. Simon admired that. That is what he would become.

* * *

Dawn broke over the forest awakening all three adults. Naturally Simon was up first gazing at the rising sun while the Lyndons stood calmly behind him. They could tell something was different in the mountain-raised warrior, he seemed almost… _relieved_ like a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Simon…are you ready?" Veronica called out.

Watching the sunrise Simon couldn't help but realize how red it looked. Red like blood, red like fire. 'Father…mother…grandparents…I don't know how my story will end but I do know one thing; I will be the one who decides how it ends. I won't fight my fate or cower in fear of it. I will forge my own path down this red road that has been set before me.' A fiery determination formed in his blue eyes as he turned to face his new companions. "Yes, let's go."

The road he walked would be one paved with blood and pain but that was how it was to be. Fate may have set him on this path but it would be his actions that would determine where his road ended.

* * *

Hopeful it was a little up lifting towards the end. Please Rate and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Alucard

Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorite. Originally this was going to be a one-shot but it'll be a little series focusing on the Belmonts and other characters like Zobek and Pan. Here's chapter 2 featuring Alucard/Trevor and its set just before Lords of Shadow 2.

I do not own anything, Konami does.

* * *

Sometimes it truly worried Alucard how used to the night he had become over the years. For most people the night meant darkness, despair, and fear of the unknown. After spending years hunting all kinds of supernatural creatures through a myriad of unsavory places Alucard had grown used to the night. Now it brought him peace. It brought him despair too. And all this was before he was even a vampire. That probably worried him more than the fact he was the very thing he hated with all his being.

He was sitting on one of the large stones outside of the cave mediating while the blacksmith did his job inside the cave. It had taken Alucard nearly three days to track down the mysterious blacksmith known only as Doru. Word was he wasn't human but he also wasn't a monster, just a being gifted with magic and strength too supernatural to be normal yet clearly no demon spawn.

Lifting his head to watch the moon and clouds Alucard remembered when he first came to the molten fields of .

* * *

_It was the late evening and day was turning into night quickly. Alucard had fought through legions of mechanical abominations and survived various traps laid out in the forest and molten fields leading up to the volcanic mountain to reach this place. _

_The path before him was completely normal save for the jets of fire and steam that shot up from openings in earth. He took one step before his hand shot to Dark Pain, sensing danger already on top of him. _

_From the sky came four golden metal orbs that shattered the ground Alucard was formally standing on. Each orb transformed in a flash of fire and sparks to reveal mechanical soldiers, each seven and a half-feet tall. Alucard had encountered several of this creatures on his way to meet Doru but none had stood more than six feet tall. _

_One of the constructs rushed forward releasing a blade from its wrist and thrusts it toward the vampire. Alucard jumped up letting the blade plunge into the earth then wrapped his whip around the construct's arm. In one display of brute strength he tore the arm off watching the gears and sparks fly out. While it was in the air Alucard leaped into the air and kicked the severed leg right into the chest of another construct. Dark red energy coiled around Dark Pain on his command as he descended to the ground. Two constructs encircled him brandishing their blades in the moon's light. _

_SWOOSH! _

_They fell to the ground with flames erupting from their severed torsos. Alucard rushed toward the last four ignoring the fireballs they hurled his way. His fists left dent after dent in the metallic body of the largest construct. If he was still human every bone in his arm would have been broken but thanks to his vampiric strength the metal was as soft as a feather. To his side he sensed a construct raise its arm to flatten him only for his whip to wrap around it like a snake. Using the trapped metal monster as a mace he reduced two out of the remaining constructs into broken hemps. The last two constructs opened their chests to reveal furnaces that roared with white-hot fire that would burn Alucard to a crisp if he wasn't fast enough._

_They blasted him simultaneously causing the ground to completely break apart in an explosion of rock and fire. The constructs peered around the area looking for any sign of the white haired vampire. Seeing nothing they turned to head back to their post. _

_CRANK! _

_The largest construct's head was torn clean from its shoulders by a pair of ghostly white hands then its body was hurled into cavern where it disappeared into the flames below. Before the last construct could react a sharpened hand found its way into its chest where it grasped the magic sprocket that animated it. The construct's fiery eyes found the cold yellows of Alucard's, if machines could have felt fear then the construct would have been paralyzed with it. _

_CRANK! _

_Like a mod of mud in the rain the construct collapsed leaving Alucard alone in the volcanic fields. The faintest sounds of grunting reached his ears causing him to spin around. _

"_Now, now sir. You invade my home, destroy my bodyguards and have the nerve to give me such an ashamed look. The stories were you were a man of discipline and honor." The voice sounded almost like gravel mixed with the turning of metal gears. _

"_That man died when he was slain by his father." Was Alucard's cold reply. "Are you Doru the Forger?" _

_A chunk of the earth peeled back to reveal a bulky figure moving up from what Alucard assumed was some underground chamber. Once the figure was standing before Alucard he was able to get a good look at the famed blacksmith; around six and a half feet tall, clad in dark and red armor that covered all expect his right arm which was covered by an iron-like gauntlet with white wrappings, and his face was concealed by a metal mask with only a long slit across the face plat to serve as eye-holes. _

"_And if I am? Are you here to kill me? Has one of my creations caused the death of a loved one of yours?" despite the deepness of his voice the former human knew the blacksmith was poking fun at him. Meaning he knew who he was and why he was here. _

_Alucard hadn't come to Mt. Gris to play games, especially with this man who seemed more metal than flesh. "I need you to forge a weapon for me. A sword." _

"_For what purpose? To slay a dragon Alucard?" He willingly gave himself away sensing he couldn't poke fun at him. _

"_To kill a monster." Alucard reached into one of the many pouches on his waist and withdrew one of the largest ones. "I've been told what you like in exchange for your services and I ahve gone to good lengths to collect it." He held up the pouch. Behind the open slit he could see orange light shine from where the left eye was supposed to be. "Do we have a deal Doru?" _

_Doru glared down at Alucard with an amused chuckle. "Of course. I take it you've brought something else for me too for this sword? Come inside my home." _

_Throughout the walk to Doru's cavern like him he noticed the quite rage the white haired vampire gave off. 'I pity the fool who tries to stand in his way if he can get this worked up.' _

_The term "house" didn't do the weapons maker home justice, fortress or workshop would have been a better fit. Fires burned in forges scattered through the area with metal, welding tools, and finished weapons occupying the walls. Some of the weapons liked like normal swords and axes while others were supernatural as evident by their unnatural beauty and glow. Finally Doru brought Alucard to a smaller chamber free of weapons or fire, a sort of living room. _

"_Care for a cup of blood?" he asked jokingly pointing at the liquid containers near a shelf adored with food. _

"_I didn't know you served vampires." His voice was so quiet and dead Doru had to strain to hear him. _

"_Oh I'll serve anyone who can afford me or offers me something I want. Anyways blood?" _

"…_Yes." His voice was still quiet but now had an undercurrent of anger to it. _

_After drinking three whole goblets of blood Alucard decided to pull out the broken stake piece he'd been carrying. Just holding it in his hands brought back dreadful memories of when he was on the receiving end of its sharpened point. _

_Taking it in hand Doru brought it close to his face plate. "You want me to make a sword from this? It'll be difficult but not impossible. Tell me this stake has a history doesn't it? It has tasted much blood yes?" _

"_More than you'll ever know." His fists tightened even more as the words came out of his mouth._

* * *

Doru had said it would take about three days for the sword to be completed and that was just fine with Alucard. He had time. After the battle at his castle he knew his father, Dracula, would need quite a bit of time to regain his strength.

'And when you do return it'll be for the last time.' Alucard promised bitterly feeling his anger rush through his veins. His cold, dead veins. Right next to him was one of Doru's table-sized plates. Against the moonlight it reflected Alucard's image giving him a good view of how he looked; pale and lifeless. 'Why father…why couldn't you let me just die in peace?' In that moment his anger got the better of him, his fist shattered the metal plate into pieces.

Still burning with anger Alucard slammed his fist into the blackened earth. The bursts of anger had been happening more and more every time he thought of his battle with his father and his transformation. Holding his fist in front of him he quietly quelled the sea of rage rising inside of him. His fist shoulder have been bleeding, broken. It wasn't.

Sitting back down Alucard hung his head low recalling all the things he felt when he awoke as a vampire. Shame. Anger. Horror. Most people would have been thankful for the second chance at life, Alucard wasn't.

"_Live my son…live." _

The term "live" had become a warped definition to Alucard. Now "live" meant making sure his father would be pay for all the lives he'd taken and his family's honor would be avenged. "Family…Sypha…Simon." Thankfully no one was around to hear the Belmont mutter the names of the two most important people in existence to him. Both his hands tightened at the thought of his son and his wife.

When Alucard had first meant Sypha he thought she was just a beautiful woman, not the skilled magic user he would come to love. Over time simple admiration became love. The sound of hammering and searing flames faded away, replaced by a meadow in spring, a stunning red headed woman sitting beside him watching the clouds. The same woman's smiling face and worried stares whenever he returned or left for a quest. By the time Alucard realized he was on the verge of tears he'd buried his head in his hands in despair.

He'd never be able to hold her in her arms again. 'All because of you. You murdered your own wife, killed my wife, killed me, and orphaned your own grandson.' Some times Alucard wondered if Sypha was alive would she accept him as he was now. She said she'd always love him no matter what but it was all pointless since Alucard could barely stand to look at himself. It was this same reason he never told Simon the truth when he met him in the castle. Sadness turned into pride when he remembered watching his son in battle. He wasn't able to see him grow up, wasn't able to help him grow up but his son turned out to be a strong and just warrior exactly like he always hoped. That was probably the only thing he had left to be grateful for.

'If he knew what would be his reaction?' Nightmares sometimes filled Alucard's sleep at the thought of facing his son in mortal combat. Nightmares of him slaying his son just like his father did to him. Alucard would have liked to believe such a fate would never befall him or his son but he wasn't the man he used to be.

As time passed he found himself carving out figures of his family and various figures with his sharpened nails. Stopping he realized he'd carved out the image of a Brotherhood knight. 'Can't fight fate huh?' Growling low in his throat Alucard tossed the wooden knight into an erupting tower of fire. His silted eyes watched every piece of the figurine go up in smoke with a grim pleasure. Slowly he began to throw the other Brotherhood figurines into the fires until they were all nothing but ashes. 'To hell with all of you.'

He was raised by the Brotherhood of Light, trained by them to be a warrior. The warrior they needed to kill the monster they _knew _his father would become. Reaching out next to him he turned in his hands the figurine of his father, Alucard wasn't sure if it was conscious or not but he'd carve one side to look like his father when he was human and the other to look like his vampire form.

"_I pity you." _

Deep down Alucard still pitied his father. He'd understood the horror he'd felt, the despair, and all the hatred he experienced when he learned it was by his wife had been killed by his own hand. 'You were nothing but a pawn like me…but that doesn't make what you did any less forgivable.' The figurine was crushed in less than a second after Alucard finished the thought, then its splitters were thrown into the fire. 'Even if it takes centuries I will remove this curse you've placed upon us all.'

An explosion of fire and dark energy erupted from one of the chimneys of Doru's forge alerting Alucard. He tossed all but two of the figurines into the fire not caring about them anymore. Inside he found Doru putting the finished touches on a magnificent sword. Sheathing it in a wood and steel sheath he handed it to Alucard while speaking in a proud voice, "I give you your new sword Alucard. By my honest to God words; it's one of the finest weapons I have ever forged."

Drawing the sword out Alucard was amazed to find the blade as a true example of expert craftsmanship. The sword was single edged, three eye like designs near the base of the blade, no guard, and a silver piece separating the two-handed handle. Holding it closer to see his reflection Alucard noted the faint smells of blood and death around the blade. Despite being a newly forged sword it was still made from the stake of the Combat Cross which had tasted the blood of countless beings. _His _blood included.

"Care to take it out for a practice match?" Doru chuckled leaning on one of his oversized hammers.

"Have you any constructs?"

Doru snapped his hands and less than a minute later the sounds of turning gears and steam could be heard outside. "More than you think young lion."

* * *

'Doru kept his word.' Alucard thought splitting a construct clean in half from shoulder to hip with the sword. It was the fifth construct he'd killed and he had to admit; the sword was perfect. Spinning on his heel he parried a strike from another construct attempting to sneak up on him. The moment the sword met the construct's wrist blade Alucard noted how its movements became extremely sluggish. In the short window of time it was off balance Alucard sliced the metal monster into four large pieces.

With vampiric speed he was across the field, burying the sword in the chest of another construct. The sword glowed a holy white as red energy leaked out of the construct's chest then collapsed to the ground. Removing the sword he threw it like a javelin, to his amazement it flew through three constructs without ever losing speed or strength.

_CLUNK! _

Alucard stepped aside just as a construct's foot crushed the ground he had once been standing on. In the blink of an eye he shattered its leg at the knee with one kick then did the same to two others. Five constructs surrounded him in a tight circle, all with their furnace blasters at the ready. Throwing out his hand Alucard summoned the sword back to him his hands. With a near animalistic-like roar he swung the sword in a circular rotation, eyes narrowed as white light extended from the blade and cut through each of the constructs like an axe through a tree.

"So what is the final verdict?" Doru asked stepping off his stool. "Are you satisfied?"

Twirling the sword into a reverse grip position Alucard bowed his head in gratitude. "It is better than I imagined. Doru you have my thanks."

Rather than make some kind of snide remark Doru nodded his head. "Were you able to figure out how it works?"

"From what I gather the sword is not only unbreakable but it also cuts and extinguishes magical energy regardless of the type. Its steel is both blessed and cursed making it a weapon for use against the divine and the demonic. On top of that after swinging it I realized the sword…"

There was an orange gleam in Doru's eye slits now. "Yes…I did."

"Somehow…you created a blade that seeks out the evil in its target and if it, the sword destroys it. Completely." Turning back to the constructs Alucard's voice was cold and filled with sorrow. "They were once people weren't they?"

"Convicts, thieves, rapists, and murders. Yes they had much evil stained within their souls. I figured vampires would not be the _only_ thing you used that sword one. No, someone who walks the road you do is going to encounter all kinds of evil on both sides of the spectrum."

"Whoever I turn my blade on is because they deserve it." For a minute Alucard was shocked at how cold his own voice sounded.

"_I've sent them to a better place." _

'Heh…I sound just like him. Self-justification, how ironic.' Sheathing the sword Alucard turned to Doru with a questioning expression. "I'd ask how you did such a thing but I doubt you'd give me a straight answer."

Once again Doru's metallic laughter boomed in Alucard's ears. "You are correct. A good merchant must keep his secrets. Alucard…the sword is called Crissaegrim."

"…Fitting." Alucard sheathed the sword and turned towards the pathway that would lead him out of the forest and back into the word. "Thank you for all you've given me Doru, farewell."

"You're going to use it to kill your father? Your own flesh and blood?" Doru asked sounding almost sad.

"You already know the answer to that question."

"Do you really believe your father to be that much of a villain? Are you willing to slay him and prevent all the good he might do?"

"Good? Good!?" Alucard wheeled around, his eyes burning with raw hatred. "That monster can no more good than a tree can fly! His time to do good has come and gone! That man that I might have once called my father…that man I might have respected and loved is gone!"

Doru stepped a little closer not caring that at any moment Alucard could turn his weapons on him. "And what of the man once known as Trevor Belmont?"

"That…that man died the night he was staked by the man who once was his father. His father died the moment he realized what his fate was. Gabriel Belmont is dead. Trevor Belmont is dead. Now there is only Dracula and Alucard." The rage in his voice was cold enough to freeze over the lava that flowed endlessly through the mountains.

Doru did something Alucard didn't expect; he reached to the straps holding his face plate in place and unhooked them. To Alucard's shock the blacksmith's face was _mostly _human; brown hair darkened with ash-gray strands, a scared yet middle-aged face, his right eye a fierce blue while his left eye literally burned orange. Almost the entire left side of his face was covered in blackened scars that seemed to be more rock than flesh. His left eye glowed making Alucard realize it was literally a miniature fireball in the place of his eye socket. Despite the imposing stature Doru now presenting Alucard could feel the bitterness and sadness rolling off him. His eyes weren't angry, they were filled to the brim with things he knew all too well.

The sadness accompanying loss and the pain of carrying a hatred that would never die.

"Some friendly advice from one who fate has crippled to another; be careful of the road you walk. You never know when you might become the very monster you are trying to slay."

There was no mistaking the self-loathing in the vampire's voice as he continued on his path. "I've already become a monster…now my only purpose is to fight the monsters who would pray upon the defenseless."

Those were the last words he spoke before he disappearing into the darkness like the ghost he'd believed he'd become.

* * *

So how was this chapter? While Simon's chapter was a mix of despair and finding hope I wanted Alucard's chapter to focus a little more on anger and hopelessness. The sword backstory is completely made up (I'm bit of a sword nut) and how I think Alucard gets that sword we keep seeing in the trailers. When Lords of Shadow 2 comes out I'll adjust this chapter so it'll fit better with canon.

Doru-An OC I made up, his name is derived from the Romanian word _dor_ meaning longing.

_Razbunator-_Romanian for Avenger/vengeful. Personally I thought it would be a fitting name.

Next chapter is going to focus either on Marie or Sypha.


	3. Chapter 3: Sypha

This chapter is set on the exact day Dracula attacks the Brotherhood's Fortress, contains a lot of depressive and bittersweet thoughts.

I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sypha

When Sypha was a little girl she believed magic could solve all the problems of the world. It was foolish but she was younger and far less experienced than she was now. She'd always question her parents why they kept their talents hidden and the answer was always the same; sometimes beautiful things have to be hidden away until the time is right.

It took time for Sypha to realize how true those words were. It was on that dreaded day that she learned the reverse was also possible.

Now she sat in the living room of their home reading while Simon practiced in their backyard. Looking out the window a smile adorned her face as she watched him tear through practice dummies. 'Trevor…you'd be proud of him.'

Today marked the fifth day Trevor had been gone. He'd been gone on longer hunts but Sypha couldn't shake the dark knot she felt forming in her stomach. She'd been praying day and night he'd be back soon.

"_If I have not returned by nightfall take the boy and fell to the mountains." _

The next morning she'd done just that when Trevor hadn't returned. In all honesty she hadn't expected him to return by nightfall, traveling distance excluded, it was the quest itself that made her worried. He was going to have to kill his own father. 'You wouldn't let anyone see how shattered you were when you learned the truth expect us.'

Sypha remembered holding her husband the night he told them what really happened to his parents. To say she was horrified would have been an understatement. When Trevor had stopped crying she held him a bit closer, as if to reassure him she wasn't going to disappear.

"_It's alright to admit you're scared Trevor." She whispered to him. _

"_I'm not…scared Sypha…I'm angry." Despite his best attempts his voice betrayed all the sadness she could sense. _

As his wife Sypha knew Trevor better than anyone, for example when while h acted angry she knew inside his heart had been staked by sadness. Deep down she knew he would find the strength to rise over it. She'd seen his inner strength many times in the five years they'd know each other. She'd seen him take on many trials that would have broken the will of any lesser man.

Strange as it was Sypha remembered when they first met; going to the same place, to kill the same monster, both with stereotypical impressions of the other. Sypha thought Trevor was just another glory-seeking knight and he thought she was just some emotionless magic user. How wrong they were and how she could never stop thanking the powers that be for meeting him that day on the bridge. It took time (going on six quests together, a few heated arguments here and there and one hell of a life-threatening crisis involving a poisoned dagger) but eventual they found love. Reaching to her finger she lightly rumbaed the slim gold ring on her finger.

"_Wherever you go I will always be with you. Not always in body but always in spirit. No power, no matter how great will ever tear my affections away from you." _

'Mother…father…you'd both be happy to know Trevor was everything you could have wanted in a son-in-law.'

_CRICK! _

Simon had taken the head off a practice dummy after getting his whip around its neck and pulling. 'He'll be a strong warrior someday.' Smiling Sypha thought back to the day Simon was born in the master bedroom of their home.

"_He's beautiful." Trevor said tickling his newborn son's cheeks. _

_Baby Simon held his father's fingers with wide eyes before turning back to his mother. _

_Rocking him gently Sypha kissed his forehead. "He looks just like you. I think he's going to grow up just as great a man." _

"_Sypha…what do you want to call him?" Trevor took a sit beside his wife as he watched their son give a soft yawn. "We can name him after your father if you wish?" _

"_No Trevor. He deserves his own name." she looked out the window at the night time clouds drifting through the sky. "I like the name Simon, Simon Belmont." _

_The baby cooed lightly as if to say he was in agreement on the name. Both parents laughed lightly at this. _

"_Very well, Simon it is." _

Out of all the memories she had for Sypha that was without a doubt the happiest of them all, second only to maybe meeting Trevor. Over the years more happy memories filled Sypha's mind, memories she could conjure up with one simple spell.

'It's been…a happy life. I could never have thought of a better one.' The words were grim but Sypha couldn't suppress the sickening feeling in her stomach. 'Please dear God…don't these feelings be harbingers of the future.'

Simon entered the room sweating but that wasn't what had made Sypha put down her book, it was the impression on his face; fear. Ever since he was a baby Simon was as brave and fearless as his father, crawling over all their normal sized house, grabbing a hold of anything he could get his hands on, and getting upset when he had to be pulled away from anything portentously dangerous. It was almost like the boy had a natural need to seek out danger. Sypha wasn't all that surprised, after all he had the blood of a vampire hunter in his veins.

"Simon…what is it?"

Her voice stopped her red-headed son dead in his tracks. "N-Nothing mother. J-Just a little tired that is all." His voice was level but not enough for Sypha to miss the fear in it.

Putting her book down she walked over to her son and hugged him tightly. Almost immediately Simon wrapped his trembling arms around her. "I know, I miss him too but you have to have faith in your father."

"I-I know b-but I can't…I'm just scared I'm never going to see him again." Small tears were starting to form in his eyes that Sypha gently wiped away.

"It's not wrong for you to feel that way." She smiled at him running her hands through his hair. "Every time your father went out I always worried too, some nights he was gone I was too worried to get to sleep. It was like torture, wondering if something had happened to him or not."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Well I can tell you this; no magic or spell could take away that fear. Only faith could do that. Not faith in God, faith in the man I loved. Simon I won't lie to you, there is fear in my heart but there's also hope too, hope that your father will come through that door for the both of us." She lightly picked up his whip and handed it back to him. "You have faith in your father don't you?"

"Of course! Mother…sometimes I worry that…I may not be able to live up to him, to you or the Brotherhood's expectations."

They were not sitting on one of the benches in the house with Sypha's arm protectively around her son's shoulders.

"Simon never feel as if you have to live up to some kind of grand design you have been told of. The Brotherhood…I know your father is already proud of you." She pointed to the mirror fragment around his neck. "He's proud of you and trusts you just as much as I do. Always remember this, it's not the darkness itself that will stay our hands, it's the question of whether we can find the strength to overcome it or not."

Finally a smile found her son's face again making her embrace him. 'Trevor please come back to us.' "Now are you hungry?"

In less than a minute he was off into the kitchen gathering pots and pans with his laughing mother not far behind.

* * *

Sypha had seen some truly brutal sieges but none matched the one she experienced that night. The mountain fortress of the Brotherhood of Light, long reputed as being nearly impregnable had been nearly razed to the ground in a matter of hours.

'The scale of the attack…he must have found out about Trevor.' She thought sadly hurrying Simon towards the forest gates. She'd come to the conclusion Dracula had discovered Trevor was his son…mostly likely after killing him. Sypha's heart had broken into pieces when she hear of the attack, not because of the size of the attacking horde but for what it meant.

Trevor must have failed to kill his father.

Shielding Simon from a crashing boulder somewhere inside her thoughts turned to Trevor's father; the man once known as Gabriel Belmont. 'If he is launching an attack of this size and scale then he must now hate the Brotherhood with all of his being for sending his own son against him.' There was no point in lying to herself anymore, even Sypha had grown disdain for the Brotherhood after spending all afternoon looking through lost scrolls in hopes of finding some way of aiding Trevor despite his request.

The attack had begun at the beginning of nightfall; an army of unholy monsters and demons attacking with the complete destruction of every person within the stronghold. Sypha had exhausted nearly all her magic in trying to hold off the attack before she realized how pointless it was. The fortress was going to fall regardless of how many men and women bravely laid down their lives.

There were corpses all way up to and past the gates, some too mangled to even be recognizable as once human. She told not to look still trying to protect his innocence even after realizing it had probably been shattered after the first wave of monsters. Her heart couldn't stop thumping in her chest as they ran further and further from the carnage that was befalling the land. Word was buzzing around Dracula himself had joined the attack to take revenge on the Brotherhood personally. Sypha prayed they weren't true because she knew it he found them…she didn't want to even picture the thought.

Finally they reached a road leading out of the fortress the area but overhead fireballs were raining down. One hit a tree causing it to topple down with Simon directly in its path. Her maternal instincts acted before any other part of her could, she shoved Simon forward letting the tree slam on top of her.

"MOTHER!" Simon ran forward to save her but her voice stopped him.

"Simon don't! RUN!" she managed to yell through the pain. "Run as fast as you can! Head towards the ( ) Mountains! No matter what happens don't ever lose faith in yourself or your convictions!" She grasped his hands with tears running down both their faces. "Go out and live your life, no matter what happens live you life! Promise me!"

"I-I…I-I promise." He choked out still grasping her hand.

Kissing his forehead one last time she ordered him away hearing the sound of heavy footsteps nearing her. Her vision was getting dimmer by the second but she never took her eyes off of her son's retreating form. He looked back once, wanting to say a hundred different things but having no time left. Sypha felt the same way.

With the darkness on the edge of her eyes she laid her head down, taking one last breather before the reaper took her. Before she closed her eyes for the last time she had two last thoughts, 'Please…Trevor let me be able to see you in the next life and Simon…please God let me continue to watch over him.' After that she allowed the darkness to take her and all went silent.

* * *

For the story I decided to keep Sypha's magic abilities from the original continuity and expanded a little bit on her death. Please Rate and Review. Next chapter's going to be out tomorrow night.

By the way Lords of Shadow 2…I love it!


	4. Chapter 4: Pan

The main character of this chapter is going to be Pan, one of my favorite supporting Castlevania characters. It's set at right before his battle final battle with Gabriel and afterwards. Oh and thank you everyone for the reviews.

I do not own anything. Konami does.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pan

Being a god had its ups and downs as Pan had learned from the moment he was birthed into the world. He'd seen much, done much, and even now lying as he took his last breathe he still sometimes struggled to make sense of it. Looking into the fear-ridden eyes of Gabriel Pan reached for his shoulder. He'd seen it all coming all along but that didn't make the pain he felt at seeing Gabriel so grief stricken any less painful.

"Why?" he asked.

Coughing he grasped the warrior's shoulder. "It…was the only way."

* * *

Pan had always been a peaceful being by nature, maybe because he actually was a nature god. He was happiest when the world was at peace. Right now the world wasn't at peace. As a god, even a dying god, Pan could feel the balance of the world had been disrupted by something.

'No…someone. Someone with more hatred beyond thought.' He looked over Oblivion Lake noting how dark its waters had become. The lake had existed since before Pan was born and it had grown dark over the centuries but never this black.

He didn't even have to focus to hear the voices of the dead crying out as they physically manifested in front of him.

"This is not right." He muttered watching countless souls rise up to the surface then float off as they were too confused to understand what was happening. "The only time it has ever been this bad was when the gates to Hades were open."

Some of the spirits Pan recognized; ancient warriors, scholars, poets, and even a few humans he'd taken a liking to. 'None of you belong on this earth. You all belong up there with those who've earned their place in paradise.'

Gripping his staff he began to walk through the forest thankful the darkness hadn't reached the sacred area…yet. Looking at the bushes and animals Pan was reminded of a time when he too was young and powerful. He wasn't anywhere near as strong as the other gods but he was a tough being in his own right. Rubbing his neck he laughed at the memories. 'Ah those were the old days…'

A phantasmal Spartan passed Pan making his laughter cease. Just as he had many fond memories he had just as many tragic ones being a god. Memories of watching and hearing of mortals making deals with immortals only to end up broken in the end. "Almost like what Fate has planned for you Gabriel." He muttered sorrowfully.

Pan had seen many tragedies; Hercules, Achilles, Orpheus, Ajax, Jason, Hector, Theseus, Pandora, Helen, Paris, Pandora, Odysseus, and Perseus. It always broke Pan's heart when he thought of what happened to some like Hercules, Achilles, and Orpheus. They showed him how cruel fate was long before he himself ended up a victim.

A break through the trees allowed sunlight to seep through creating a beautiful walkway Pan took his time down. 'Still…there were those good ones like Perseus and Odysseus. They got their "happy ending" as the humans called it.' To his right Pan saw a deer and its mate eating the grass without a care in the world. Oddly the pair reminded much of Gabriel and his wife, Marie and they in turn reminded him of Odysseus and his wife Penelope. Both were strong men who had taken walked a very difficult road and both had wives that would brave Hell itself for their before they abandoned their husbands.

"Well Marie IS braving Hell for Gabriel." Pan joked to himself walking along a lake side. The aging forest god had taken an immediate liking to Marie when he first met her as a girl, a pretty face but with a strong heart behind it. She was the only person who could anchor Gabriel to the sliver of humanity he would carry for centuries to come.

Coming upon a wooden carving of the previously mentioned Pan raised his head high. Shame and pride danced in his aged eyes like a son might have for his father. He'd been the man's "guardian angel" without question as God had asked of him. He didn't mind it at all because he knew who Gabriel was and what he would do. He would be the savior of the world. Pan just hated what the man would have to go through for. No one should have to suffer through what the monster slayer was going to have to weather yet Pan knew it must be done. 'Before they can bloom all flowers must hope they aren't uprooted before they can show the world their beauty.'

Moving from the carving Pan moved deeper into the forest where the ruins of Greek architecture were being consumed by plant life. Pan's eyes filled to the brim with tears at the wooden temple before him. Once mortals had traveled unimaginable distances from Greece to reach this temple to pray. Nestled in the center of the structure were wooded carvings of the twelve Gods of Olympus.

Even thought they'd all long faded out of existence Pan still bowed his head low as a show of respect to the greater gods as he'd done in the ancient days. None of the Greek gods could believe it when the real "God" began taking their worship. They were dumbfounded when Jesus of Nazareth was crucified and even more when Christianity started becoming the dominant religion. They finally found a collective fear when the war between God and Satan began taking up mortal interests more than their affairs did. Pan was among the more humble gods so naturally he was the first to realize the sad truth; the age of the old gods had ended.

In the end not even Zeus or Cronos could stop fate. One by one Pan watched the gods of old fade away into nothing as their sphere of influences became weaker and weaker. Pan and his brother Agreus had been lucky enough to be forest gods, their spheres of influence let them hold onto life just a little bit longer than most of the others. The major gods and deities went first followed by minor ones until now, Pan could only barely remember which ones were still alive.

'It doesn't matter, eventually we will all fade away. If not by time then by…._him_.' Exiting the temple Pan saw a pitch-dark flower growing out. The ground around it mirrored the dark color of the floor-rotten and tainted. Summoning some of his old powers Pan took a silver blade and cut the black flower to pieces. Now he knew not even this little sanctuary would be safe. 'Not even Zeus could defeat Satan without risking killing himself in the process or destroying the world.'

Even after the black flower was gone the corruption it spread remained, waiting to spread. Holding one hand over the flower he concentrate as much power as he could in healing the damage the flower had done. It worked but from the shadows he saw snake wither in the grass before disappearing.

'It's pointless to fight it. None of us have the strength needed to defeat him expect for you Gabriel.'

At end of the path Pan saw his brother, Agreus, waiting for him. He sighed moving forward at a snail's pace. "Agreus we've been over this. I _have _to go."

"No you don't!" he shouted back not bothering to hide the bitterness and sadness in his voice. "Satan is God's problem, not ours! Brother there's no reason for you to sacrifice yourself for a mortal!"

"It's our world too Agreus." Pan said calmly walking up to his brother. When the forest gods had learned of the role Pan had to play Agreus took it the hardest. Pan never blamed him. "Unless I teach Gabriel this one last lesson he will never survive his battle with Satan. We both know what will happen if he loses." He pointed his walking stick at the forest behind them. "None of this will matter. All the things we've planted, none of it will matter Agreus."

"But…but…if you go…you'll die. Then I'll be…" his voice broke as tears of tree sap fell from his eyes turning into amber as they touched the ground. "Why must you do this!? Why you!?"

"Because brother it is my fate. If there's anything we both know it's how pointless it is how futile and painful it is to fight fate." Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder Pan gave him one last smile knowing this would be the last time they probably saw each other. "I hold no grudge against Gabriel or God for this. If it is for the world then I will gladly lay down my life. Agreus I beg of you do not seek revenge for my death. Only continue to live so you may watch the flowers continue to grow. Farewell my brother."

With that Pan transformed his tired old body into that of a massive eagle's to take to the skies. He would be needing all the strength in his aging body because while he was doing this out of duty, he couldn't deny he wanted to honestly see how strong Gabriel had become.

* * *

"…Can you accept yours?" Pan asked feeling the life energy beginning to leave his body. He hated himself for asking Gabriel such a question since he had no idea what his fate even was. A fate that lied in darkness, involving fighting his son, fighting his own blood.

"I can not worthy. I am not of pure heart…" he turned away in shame.

Pan reached for him one more time to tell him no one was of pure heart. He wanted to tell him of what he had learned about redemption in his immortal life but alas, his time had come. His body went slack falling back into the dirt. 'Gabriel….I….I will see you again one day….one day it'll all make sense. Just please endure, like the tree that stands firm through the changing seasons that is all I can ask of you.' "Y-You…have the heart." His arm fell back to his stomach as the last of his life force left him.

* * *

The last petal on the silver flower that was Pan's life fell. Agreus's eyes went wide moments before he howled in grief-stricken rage.

* * *

I'll be honest I felt really bad about killing Pan when I played Lords of Shadow. The next two chapters are going to feature Marie and a surprise character. Please rate and review :)


	5. Chapter 5: Marie

The main character of this chapter is going to be Marie and is set about a day after Trevor's birth and (Spoiler!) a certain scene in Lords of Shadow 2.

I do not own anything. Konami does.

* * *

Chapter 5: Marie

The baby squirmed in her eyes making Marie's eyes water even more than they already were. Rubbing the baby's cheek lightly Marie finally let the unrestrained tears fall. Unlike many mothers they weren't tears of happiness; they were tears of sadness.

The baby noticed his mother's tears and reached up with its tiny hands. Gently Marie brought her palm around his hands giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry Trevor. The first memories of your mother will be her crying."

Trevor couldn't understand a word of what his mother was saying but even as only a newborn he knew she was sad. Cooing lightly gripped her finger in a playful manner.

It both broke and warmed her heart to see this as she knew they would be all the precious memories they would have of each other (really her since odds are Trevor wouldn't remember anything as a baby).

'How?' she wondered cradling the baby in her arms with tears till falling. 'How did it all end up like this?' ever since that dreadful day she looked into the Mirror of Fate she would ask that question yet never receive an answer.

_You have seen it Marie. The mirror has shown you Gabriel's fate. You must protect the boy from his father, Trevor's lineage will be the only means of stopping. _

'His lineage? His lineage will have been spawned from the very menace it is to defeat!' she wanted to cry and scream but deep down she knew it was no good. It was the will of Fate and that will could not be denied.

Looking at her wedding ring Marie smiled sadly to herself. Gabriel, the man she loved with all her being was the one destined to end her life. That thought didn't bring Marie despair for she knew it would not be by his own will. No, what terrified her was what would happen after her death. The things he would do to bring her back. When she thought back to the images she'd seen to say she was horrified would have been an understatement.

Marie had never been afraid of death. She knew all living creatures would have their time and that was that. Having seen her own death though had left her slightly traumatized. It was surreal; the shock of knowing how she dies, who kills her, and most of all what happens afterward.

'At least I'll be able to see him a few more times.' She bitterly mussed. She would be his guide through his journey, never allowed to reveal to him the real purpose of his quest in favor of only giving cryptic hints and clues. 'What God? What did any of us do to deserve this fate you've bestowed upon us?'

As far back as Marie could remember she'd always been an upstanding person as had Gabriel. Yes he'd done questionable things but he never let go of the guilt that came with each act. 'Was it all predestined?' she wondered. Laying back against the backboard Marie laughed bitterly at the memory of their youth. No one had known where Gabriel had come from, rumors ran rampant with the most popular being he was a bastard child of the Cronqvist family. Growing up Gabriel had proved himself to be a natural born warrior but people stayed away from him due to his "brooding" moments.

Unlike most people Marie didn't stay away, on the contrary she found his "brooding" to be the cutest thing in the world. It always made her feel happy when she could pull him out of those moments and make him smile. That was how it was for years until one day they both realized they'd rather not be with anyone expect each other for the rest of their lives. Rubbing Trevor's head Marie breathed out an easy smile as she recalled the day they were married.

That was the happiest day of Marie's life. The only other that could compare would have to be the brief moment she learned she was pregnant with her husband's child.

Then she received the _other _news shattering all that joy like a hammer to a mirror. Mirror…Marie wasn't a violent person but at that moment she wanted to smash that mirror into a thousand pieces.

Like any woman she dreamed of growing up and having a family. Sadly Marie wouldn't get that wish no matter how badly she wanted it. In her arms Trevor had fallen asleep oblivious to the turmoil his mother was experiencing. For that Marie was grateful. If she could she would have made sure to keep Trevor sheltered from as much pain as possible growing up.

"One day you will try to kill your own father to avenge my death and the family will just keep going from there." Marie wanted to say not even the devil himself could come up with a crueler punishment but that would jinx things too much.

Outside the window the sun was beginning to set turning the sky a mix of blue, violet, orange, and red. It was beautiful for both its natural appearance the fact it represented Marie's own life. Soon the day would end and night would follow just as her life would end and hell for family would ensue.

_Are you sure you're alright? _

"_Yes Gabriel I'm fine. Now go before the rain gets too bad. I swear sometimes it feels like you worry more than I do half the time. _

It truly pained Marie to lie to Gabriel that day. He had every right to know he was going to be a father. She would have enjoyed seeing the surprised yet happy look on his face at the news. She could almost picture how she wished her life should have gone; them raising Trevor together, watching him grow-up and get married, becoming grandparents, and eventually dying of old age together.

Ah if only…

Stroking Trevor's cheeks Marie began to speak praying one day her son might remember her words, "Trevor…I know when you find out what really happened to me you're going to confused and angry at your father. I can't ask you to let that anger go, all I can say is please find it in your heart to forgive him. And forgive me for not being stronger. Maybe I should have tried to fight Fate, try for a different outcome but I didn't." Bringing Trevor's forehead to her own Marie cried rivers of tears. "One day it'll all make sense I promise. One day we'll be together like a real family. Until that day comes Trevor always remember something," she held him open so his awakening eyes met Marie's tear-filled eyes. "You were brought into this world by two parents who will always love you no matter what."

Baby Trevor's eyes got wide before yawning and falling back to sleep. Laying him against her chest Marie followed suit finally spent of all her energy.

* * *

Never in her wildest dreams did Marie think being dead could still be as hectic as living was. From the seductive vampire to watching her son being dragged away by her husband's inner darkness Marie was sure if she still had a heart it would have bursts from her chests. The moment Trevor was freed she embraced him in a tight hug with Gabriel standing only a few feet away. Moving her hand from Trevor's head she beckoned him over to the embrace. At first he refused but Marie fixed him with the same look she always did when he was being stubborn. Once he was within distance she pulled him into the embrace.

It didn't matter that she was a spirit or the world around them wasn't completely real.

"This'll all be over soon." she heard him promise.

Gently she pressed her lips against his enjoying the feel once more. Still rubbing his face she spoke gently, "We'll always be here waiting for you." That was all she could say before she felt herself and Trevor being pulled away. . After Trevor spoke his words the light began to engulf them until all around them had disappeared. Again she was sad to say goodbye but in her heart she knew she would see the love of her life again. It might take centuries but for him, for the man she loved known as Gabriel Belmont she'd wait until the end of time.


	6. Chapter 6: Zobek

Well this chapter's going to be featuring Zobek a.k.a Death. All things considered I actually liked him though I'm not really sure why. This chapter is going to be split between the a little before the beginning of Lords of Shadow 2 and post Lords of Shadow 2, you'll understand once you read it.

Warning: this chapter contains some spoilers.

I do not own Castlevania. Konami does

* * *

Chapter 6: Zobek

Fear wasn't an emotion Zobek was used to. He'd felt it quite a few times when he was human and even felt it when he became one of the lords of shadow. That time had come from when Satan had made himself known and nearly wiped him from existence. The fear became anger as evident by his tightened grip on his cigarette.

Leaning back in his chair he gazed at the skyline through the glass window. It still him amazed how long he'd been alive; his time as a man in the triple digits to his ascension and descent into Death.

"Maybe one day if I ever get a worth-while apprentice I'll them my story." He mused twirling the cigarette in between his fingers. "Provided there's anyone left once this is all over."

Zobek waved his hand sending a wave of green energy spreading beyond the glass to the vast city. Everywhere the wave hit purple lights sprung up signifying demons in disguise. There were blips everywhere. He didn't know why he did this, maybe to remind himself of how bad the situation had become.

Some nights Zobek spent in silent rage wondering how he let Satan gain so much power and influence while he was forced to hide in the shadows like a rat. Where did it all go wrong? Was it when he used Gabriel to reassemble the God Mask? When he discovered he was nothing but Satan's puppet? Did it really matter? Trying to pin-point where things went wrong wasn't going to improve his situation.

All that mattered now was making sure the fallen angel paid in blood for using him like a pawn on a chessboard. He was Death and no one controlled Death.

A small cloud of smoke began to rise from one of the streets followed by sirens and wailing. Another disturbance, another batch of souls for Satan and his armies to feast on. Those souls should have gone to Zobek.

Summoning a scaled down version of his scythe to his arms he twirled it around while watching the souls of the dead rise up then vanish in clouds of red energy. "I can't even reap souls like I used to." He remarked. In one hand he created a foot-high statue of Satan then sliced it in half with one swipe of his scythe. Oh how he wished he could do that to the real thing, to watch the life fade from those eyes and see all the pride and arrogance turn into fear. "Alas I believe all that is going to have to be left to you old friend."

Zobek knew Gabriel would accept his offer mostly due to the fact he probably hated Satan more than he hated him. It all seemed so perfect at the time; using him to murder his own wife then send him off on a made-to-fail quest that would end in his grand victory only for it all to come crashing down. At some point Zobek almost stopped caring about it choosing to focus on how to deal with his current problems.

He'd underestimated the strength of Marie's spirit and overestimated his own abilities. He had vowed to never make those mistakes ever again.

"_Master it's worse than we thought. They've had to block off the entire section of the city." _His Lieutenant's voice came through from a blue portal.

"I see…make sure none of the vermin escape. Kill every last one of them. If you can capture anyone of value do so and bring them back here."

As expected the fires grew brighter and the number of souls released from their flesh containers increased. Holding out his hand Zobek called the souls to him hoping to snag a few of the stronger ones before he was spotted. He got half of what he'd wanted, the rest disappeared like all the others. That was probably what Zobek hated the most out of this whole ordeal; his inability to harvest souls like he used to. Now a days all the souls went to Satan's Acolytes in preparation for his eventual return. The only saving grace here was probably Heaven couldn't get any of those souls either.

Turning on the flat screen TV in his office he ended up flipping to the biggest news network on air in Europe. The leading news was the growing series of monster sightings in the city of Wygol and all over the world. In the past few months Zobek had been traveling from Chicago to New York to London, Paris, Montreal, Cero, Rio, Stain Petersburg, Moscow, and even as far as Beijing and Tokyo to halt Satan's advances. In all those cities they're had been monster sightings that became all too real to ignore. Reaching over his desk he brought a newspaper article to his dark eyes, the headline read _World leaders hold emergency United Nations meeting_. Even in his blackened heart Zobek had to give humans credit for putting up a fight over the centuries, the Belmonts especially.

"All these "leaders" and not even a handful know they're merely puppets. Oh brother this must burn you doesn't it? To see the mankind we sacrificed so much for reduced to being mindless pawns." He chuckled at the ceiling. Every time he'd ask his counterpart in Heaven a question of such caliber he'd suffer a minor headache in return. It made his situation more bearable.

The screen changed from the news anchor to video footage of the monsters tearing through the streets of some city killing anyone unfortunate enough to be in their path. Ever since this outbreak had started the world had become a breeding ground for negative energy, well it always was one but it really became one when Satan's grasp began to tighten over the world. Instead of being able to capitalize on all the wars and massacres Zobek was forced to scavenge over for what he could. The video froze to allow viewers to view the horrifying face of the demon in all its glory.

Flipping the channel around eh found very little was playing against the news broadcastings. Really no one was in the mood for some suspenseful melodrama or horrible reality show when the world was going mad. For once Zobek agreed with general human conceit bringing him back to the one emotion he was supposed to inspire; fear. The screen snapped to interviews of terrified witnesses, some being carted away while screaming the end of the world was upon them.

It would have been funny if Zobek didn't know they were right.

"_Scary isn't it? When the madman babbling in his disillusions is really the only sane man with an idea of what is happening around him." _

Those were the words Cornell had once spoken to Zobek when they were still human.

Over the centuries Zobek had come up with dozens upon dozens of plans to counter Satan. He knew in the depths of whatever remained of his soul the Fallen One would return one day. One night Zobek heard him whispering in his sleep.

"_I will return Death. All you ever dreamed of will be mine. All that once belonged to you will be mine. Don't worry though I won't end your existence, I'll need someone to keep me entertained when I grow bored." _

He woke up that night blasting a beam of necroplasmic energy straight into wall creating a public uproar the following morning.

Getting up from his seat he walked over to the refrigerator to pour himself a drink. He actually ended up grabbing a glass and a whole bottle of one of the most expensive wines in the world then returned to his seat. Pouring a glass he changed the TV to a recording of one of his favorite shows; an American television show centered on a hot-shot lawyer, his young partner with no law degree, and their law firm that seems plagued by external and internal threats.

One of good things about spending the centuries in hiding is it had given Zobek time to start enjoying the more mundane things in the world. On the right side wall of his office hung a serious of paintings so rare and exotic just one was worth millions. Who would have pictured it? Death collecting paintings, getting addicted to TV shows, fine wines, and smoking.

Reaching into his drawer he pulled out the item that had come to take up a larger portion of his mind; the original Combat Cross. Over the years it had become known as the Vampire Killer in part due to the tales of Gabriel and its use by his descendants. The weapon was still just as stunning as it was in the eleventh-century. The only problem was the stake had been broken off but that was alright, its broken point was still sharp enough to kill anything if rammed in with enough force. Zobek had tested it on quite a few vampires over the years to make sure it still worked.

It had taken him years to collect all the broken pieces. "You certainly didn't make it easy for me did you? Did you ever wonder if you'd see it again?" he asked looking across the room at one portrait of a menacing figure with long black hair and piercing red eyes. Over the course of history he gone by many names; The Dragon, Dracula, Count, and various others but to Zobek he would always be Gabriel Belmont.

There were two reasons why Zobek never interfered directly with the Belmonts over the centuries; the first is they had taken out a good deal of his enemies in their insane mission to protect humanity and two…he simply couldn't bring himself to battle them. He'd tangled with a few of them over the years, never directly but directly enough to have earned a begrudging respect for the clan of monster hunters. Simon, his son Christoper, Richter, David, Leon, Felisa, Sonia, and the continuing generation of Belmonts.

"Would you be proud to know your descendants have carried out that righteous duty you once believed in when you were still human?" Zobek chuckled half-wishing he could ask the real McCoy the same question.

Placing the Combat Cross down he shook his head trying to clear his mind. He'd created hundreds of different plans on how to deal with Satan but he realized they would all end in failure. He had no where near the strength to take him on or the resources to stop him before he resurrected back on Earth. Seeking aid form the Heavens had been off the table for centuries due to the growing evil on the earth leaving Zobek with only one choice left.

"_Help me and I will free you of your immortality." _

Zobek meant what he said when he told Gabriel that. Seeing the hollowed shell the former warrior had become had awakened something Zobek thought had died within him a long time ago.

Sympathy.

Emptying the bottle he teleported it into a nearby trashcan. Sighing he turned back to the city remembering his associate's weakened form.

'He'll need blood. Lucky for us this world holds an infinite supply of that for the moment.' Putting the sacred weapon back inside the drawer the necromancer rose from his chair and headed towards the elevator. One way or the other he'd have his revenge, either through his own hands or by Gabriel's.

* * *

Instead of anger all Zobek felt was joy as Gabriel drove his Void Sword into his stomach. He'd done it. With his son's help he'd outsmarted him. He'd cheated death again. In that Zobek had to admit he was impressed. Not many people could do that once, the warrior before him had managed to do it multiple times.

He dropped the Combat Cross while laughing. One half was for the skills his opponent had displayed and the other well…he had learned how valuable back-up plans were over the years.

Just before he felt darkness consume him completely he uttered an ancient chant then all went dark but not cold.

The first thing he felt in his new body was unbelievable pain from the soul shard finally breathing life followed into the body by the pain from the structural rearranging. Through sheer willpower he kept from screaming for fear of alerting whatever might have been prowling his secret storeroom. Eventually when pain faded he pushed open the coffin's lid to see the blinding lights of the ceiling.

Still slightly off-balanced he pulled his exposed body out of the coffin and reached for the mirror he'd set up at the sight.

"Substitution a success." he darkly chuckled flexing his fingers. His new body was near-identical to his previous one yet a little stronger physically. Walking over to the closet in the corner of the room he began to dress himself and grabbed a pack of cigarettes before leaving the secret chamber.

At the top building he could see the destruction the battle between Gabriel, Trevor and Satan had wrought. The city lay in ruin but above all it was still standing meaning the father-son duo had won. Lighting himself a smoke Zobek laughed quietly to himself. "A win-win though I'll admit…it was more of a win on your part."

Magically moving from rooftop to another he did his best to stay out of sight of both humans and anything supernatural. Finally Zobek stopped at a ledge overlooking three particular figures standing in the shadow of a building.

Zobek could have attacked them right there but that would have made everything he'd planned and done pointless. Besides even if he did have a fragment of his old powers he still wouldn't have attacked them. No, that was not the way Zobek wanted things to go.

Sticking to the shadows he gazed upward at the sun rise. Over time he'd realized "old friend" was more than just batter. On some sick level the necromancer realized he did like Gabriel, he made for a worthy rival. Him and his offspring.

"I'll let you have this victory, I won't deny that you've earned it." Zobek whispered beginning to disappear into the darkness. He'd need time to plan and prepare. While he had kept a small segment of his powers in reserve to active the soul fragment he'd placed inside his back up body he hadn't held back in his fight with Gabriel. He needed souls to replenish his power and now with Satan destroyed once and for all every horrid creature of darkness was going to come crawling out for a shot at the top. Just like before he'd let the family of monster hunters clear out his competition. Before completely disappearing into the darkness he took one last look at the trio as they faintly reminded him of when Cornell, Carmilla, and he first came together to form the Brotherhood of Light.

Now it seemed history was repeating itself with one of the most dysfunctional families ever conceived. Watching the sun paint skies bright colors he smiled to himself.

"Until next time…old friend." Death said vanishing into the darkness of the city ruins.

* * *

So how was Zobek's chapter? In this AU he cut off a piece of his soul and stuck it inside a back-up body just in case something happened, kind of like a necromancer's version of a backing up computer files. Lastly anyone care to guess what show Zobek was talking about? It comes on the USA network on Thursday nights.


	7. Chapter 7: Victor

I do not own anything. Konami does.

* * *

Chapter 7: Victor

_As I walk through the Valley of Death I shall fear no evil. _

Those were the words Victor Belmont had lived his entire life by. From the day he could walk and talk to the day he offered up his life to save humanity. It had been a painful road to walk but he hadn't regretted it.

Victor was once again sitting before one of the make-shift mosaics they'd been able to erect underground. Ever since the world had started going crazy many people had been flocking to it daily to pray. Victor didn't mind it at all since it gave people hope but sometimes he just wanted to be alone. From his childhood he remembered his parents and elders telling him all Belmonts are prone to at least one "brooding" moment in their life time.

'I suppose that's something else you passed down to the family.' Victor chuckled bowing his head low in prayer. It was the first time during the week he'd come down the spot given all the insanity he'd had to deal with in the past three weeks.

_Life's never easy for a Belmont Victor but don't ever let that get you down. _

Taking out a photo Victor held it in his hands up to the light. It was one of the last pictures he had of his family; his brother, sister, parents, grandparents, and his cousins. They were the people Victor whose memory he had vowed to honor.

Placing the photo in front of the alter Victor began to speak well aware no one could hear him. "Everyone it's me again. I'm sorry I haven't had time to talk to any of you but lately the world's been going to hell, literally." Staring down at his gloved hands Victor allowed his tensed body to ease up. "Mother…Father….I've done as you both have requested, I've tried my best. All I can do is hope it's enough to stop Satan's return."

Growing up Victor learned a lot was expected from him being a Belmont. His father, Levi Belmont was the previous leader of the Brotherhood of Light as well as the one who'd taught Victor a vast majority of his combat skills. Levi never left Victor much time to be a normal kid but when Victor turned fifteen and finally called his father out he learned he really did love him, he just had a hard time showing.

He'd tried to run away from his legacy as a Belmont and his father had almost died because of that. In doing so he'd alerted a horde of demons to his location and quickly they descended on him with every intention of making him pay for centuries of crimes against creatures of darkness.

Victor rubbed his the horizontal scar over his right upper arm. If his father hadn't arrived when he did Victor knew he would have lost his right arm that day. After that their relationship saw major improvement. He still wished he could take back some of the awful things he'd said about his but he couldn't so instead he'd due his memory proud by carrying the Belmont name with honor.

After saying a prayer for his father he faced a beautiful brunette with warm green eyes, his mother Casandra Belmont. Victor's hands trembled slightly at the thought of his mother's smiling face and voice. Some nights Victor thought if it weren't for her and his siblings he would have gone crazy under the pressure passed down on to him. Everyone said Victor got all his tactical skills and keen marksmanship from her since in her life time Casandra was a famous sharp-shooter. Victor enjoyed listening to his elders tell him war stories about his mother from World War III which he and his siblings were born shortly after. For a woman whose name brought fear and terror to man and monster she was one of the gentlest and humble people Victor had ever known. Truly she was the one who had given him his moral compass and Victor could never be more thankful for that.

Next was Oliver Belmont, Victor's brother. Being raised to slay demons together Victor had developed a well-managed rivalry with his brother. They'd fought together and laughed together. Oliver was much more light-hearted than other members of his family save for maybe his grandfather and often he'd play playful jokes in everyone to make sure they kept a sense of humor.

_Come Victor just take the night off! You've got to enjoy your life while you've got it brother. _

Victor had promised him if he did live past judgment day he would do just that the night he saw his brother's scorched corpse on a news report. He had died in India on a mission to stop one of Satan's acolytes from pitting the Middle East and Asia against each other again. Against the elders wishes he ran away to retrieve Oliver's body so he could give it a proper burial. He hunted the demon who ended his life, a fire demon called Aguni and finished his brother's work.

His death had nearly driven Victor insane with grief before his remaining loved ones were able to calm him down.

His cousin and grandparents had all died before he turned twenty. His cousin Quinn, assassinated in the middle of a "mass shooting" in Winchester and the media made it all look like an accident. Quinn was always quiet but supportive of everyone he cared about, Victor especially. Beyond fighting monsters he had a dream of becoming a photographer, a dream that would never come true. His grandparents...poisoned

The last person in the photo made Victor's eyes shut in tight pain and a few tears race down his cheeks. The girl had wheat-yellow hair and bright blue eyes that held nothing joy even in their last few moments. She was Liana Belmont, if she'd died a month later she would have been Liana Gusnell . A mother.

First they lost her fiancée, Victor's soon to be brother-in-law Flann in a raid none of them had seen coming. Victor was heart-broken to lose Flann but he remembered Liana was even more since she'd been in loved with him, accepted his proposal, and carried his child up until the last moments of her life.

Victor knew revenge never really solved anything for anyone but the day she sacrificed herself to make sure the Brotherhood survived another attack he began second-guessing the notion.

Looking at his hands he still remembered holding her bleeding hands, begging her not to go through with the spell that would cause what would be called the Istanbul Bombing. The life of his last remaining relatives ended in a single flash of bright red light. Time didn't heal the wounds but it did teach him to channel his grief into fighting strength, a skill he'd made sure to pass on to his fellow warriors.

He took out his Combat Cross and held it to the light. In the years since his forefathers Trevor Belmont and Simon Belmont the holy weapon had become the symbol of the Belmont family. It was Simon Belmont's son, Austin Belmont who first claimed the weapon as the family crest and it had been that way since.

_Foolish human. For your cursed lineage there is only one end awaiting you; death in the slowest and most painful way possible. _

Victor's first vampire kill had muttered those words to him right before he drove a stake into its heart. His words weren't entirely false as a far more Belmonts died in battle (mostly in their old age though) than dying of old age naturally. It didn't become a trend until the time of Victor's great-great grandparents that the forces of darkness began taking an active interest in hunting down the Belmont clan. It wasn't noticeable at first but by the late twentieth-century hit it had become obvious someone powerful had ordered the destruction of the whole bloodline.

The Brotherhood of Light didn't have to look far to know Satan was behind it all.

Footsteps made Victor grab the photo and put it back in his pocket. Standing up he saw an Asian man in combat fatigues running toward him. His face was covered with dust and he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead but most of all his eyes held a panic Victor knew all too well.

"Boqin we've been found haven't we?" Victor asked walking over to his best friend.

"Yeah but not in the way you think Victor." He paused a moment to catch his breathe. "The city's bad but like you said Drac….Dracula's been running around capturing all the acolytes, making things easier for us. The thing is Vic he's…he' right outside the gates to HQ."

The feeling inside of Victor wasn't fear or anger at his ancestor it was more like curiosity. The story of Gabriel Belmont, the first Belmont and the clan's mortal enemy had been passed down through generations to Victor yet for all the things that had been said about him he wasn't completely sold on him being as evil as legends made him out to be. He knew there was probably no light left in his heart but Victor could understand how the pain of loss and betrayal could drive one to extreme lengths.

"Victor…what do we do? We still have enough troops for battle but getting everyone out of here into the countryside bunker is going to take time." Boqin asked bringing Victor from his thoughts. "I don't think we can beat Dracula, he'd suck us draw before we even scratched him."

"I know Boqin that's why you, John, Yelena, and Otto are going to hold off the acolytes' forces while I hold off Dracula." Victor said pulling up his hood.

All the way down into the armory Boqin protested but Victor remained firm in his convictions. As the story went only a Belmont could defeat Dracula and Victor was the only one left. Besides he wielded almost exact replicas of the very weapons Dracula had used when he was human.

"You know he's not going to go easy on you just because you're family right?" Clint Morris warned him holstering all his guns.

"Didn't stop him from trying to kill his son and grandson when they confronted him. I'm expecting the worst." he calmly replied checking all his weapons.

After a majority of the Brotherhood Forces were on their way to their positions Victor was approached by Boqin and an elderly dark skinned man using a walking stick. Taking a moment Victor bowed to the man who he had come to respect as a warrior and a parental figure.

Barasa Kone was one of the Victor's most trusted advisors not just for the fact he was a skilled military man but for the fact he always considered doing the right thing over the wise thing. Ever since Dracula defeated the Brotherhood of Light nearly eight-hundred years ago leaders of that caliber had been hard to find.

The African looked Victor hard in the eye knowing this was going to possible be the last time they saw each other. "Victor I can give you a long-winded speech about remembering your training but it wouldn't matter, you're going up against the man who managed to defeat Satan when he was still human. Everything you've face up until now…this is going to be the fight of your life. All I can ask of you is to make it back here alive, for all our sakes."

"Anything else I need to know of?"

"Yes if you live through this then we're launching a full-scale attack on the acolytes' stronghold." Barasa answered pressing a switch that transformed his walking stick into an axe."

"You should do that even if I don't survive." Victor said tightening the hold on his Combat Cross. "Hammer was able to get us those tanks right?"

"Yeah, they're a little ways outside of the city but we can get to them." Boqin's eyes began to feel with sadness as he met Victor's gaze. "Y-You're coming back right? I mean seriously if…something happens to you what am I going to tell Marlene?"

Victor stepped forward and hugged his friend tightly knowing a few tears were falling from Boqin's eyes. Their friendship had gotten off to an odd start, an unsuccessful mission to Beijing to kill Abaddon ending with half the city being destroyed and Boqin losing his entire family. On the boat back Victor found him in mourning and after a few words and bottles of beer they became friends. They both had felt the pain of loss and both wanted to ensure others wouldn't feel that pain even if it meant laying down their lives.

Victor knew somewhere in his heart he was about to do just that. "Tell her…tell her I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together." he opened his palm to see a sparkling green pendant wrapped around his right hand.

Letting him go he gave a small hug to Barasa who himself looked on the verge of tears. Leaving the armory he began to make his way to were reports of Dracula were. On the way he formed a little bit if a plan, lead him back to the one of the makeshift alter and maybe in the worst case die doing the duty he'd devoted his life to.

* * *

"You…are the last Belmont now." Victor managed to wheeze out before he felt the cold darkness swallow him.

He had to admit his ancestor had been slightly different from what legend had painted him to be. Yes he was fierce and vengeful but he wasn't as completely evil as he'd been raised to believe. He'd helped humanity even though it wasn't for the right reasons. Now all Victor could do was put his faith in not Dracula, but in his forefather Gabriel Belmont.

In some ways when the sword pierced Victor's chest he felt relief, he could finally see his family again. Still a part of him felt…saddened. He'd done all he could yet why did he feel like there was still something missing? He hadn't fathered any children so he knew if the Belmont names continued it would have to be carried on by Gabriel.

'Maybe this is it. Maybe with the defeat of Satan the Belmont clan will no longer be needed.' He thought in the darkness.

Victor felt like he was drifting through a sea of darkness, unable to truly hear or see, just feel. His first thoughts were with Satan's resurrection drawing closer the passages to the afterlife were being messed with. He wanted to sleep, to rest not drift along with the rest of the dead until a winner was declared in the battle for earth.

'Have we not given enough?'

_Do you think you've given enough Victor? _A cascade of familiar voices called to him.

'Wonderful, now I'm hearing the voices of the deceased.' Victor mused looking around for the shadows of his family. 'Are you asking me to give more?'

_That's not the question Victor. The question is do you believe you don't have anything left to live for? _

'Of course I have other things I want to live for! I want have a family not for the sake of carrying on the family name but for…I want to be happy.' he almost laughed at himself for arguing with a bunch of disembodied voices that were or weren't the spirits of his loved ones. 'Why are you asking me this? It's over for me.'

As soon as the words left his lips Victor felt something sharp and cold pierce his chest again. At first he felt like bellowing in pain but before long he started to feel something rush into his limp form. It was oddly warm and invigorating like water clenching a dry throat.

…_work isn't done yet Victor. You're a….maybe…loves…like our lineage. Regardless you are a Belmont! From….darkness…people like you…to protect… _The voice wasn't like the others, it was powerful and familiar to Victor.

An image formed above him; his Combat Cross. A little after his twenty-seventh birthday Victor (against everyone's warnings) had searched Dracula's Castle for anything he thought we would aid him in battle. He'd ended up losing an eye but the rewards were worth it. Out of all the weapons he'd been able to forge from the relics he found the Combat Cross was the one Victor treasured the most.

Some of the shades made a bee-line for the weapon but Victor moving with inhuman speed grabbed it first.

Fresh air filled his lungs as his eye sprung up to see the light of the morning sky. He nearly choked on the air before calming himself down to realize he was on top of a cluster of rumble that looked eerily similar to a cross. His hands traveled to his chest were he noticed the spot the sword had pierce was now healed although it felt slightly cold compared to the rest of his body.

"I'm…I'm alive?" he questioned sitting up to observe his surroundings. The city looked like a complete disaster zone with bodies both human and demon strung out everywhere. Finding his Combat Cross by his side he grabbed it and began moving through the stable structures towards a roof top overlooking the city.

Once he reached the top he saw the sun's rays rising over the horizon. IN the middle of the sky was a hole with clouds vanishing at the edges of it. It could have been his imagination but Victor was sure he saw orbs of light flashing in the sky. Taking a breath of fresh air he realized not while it smelled of blood and dust it carried none of the foul chemicals or taint it did the night before.

"He…won." Victor whispered falling to his knees in joy. He'd put his faith in the Prince of Darkness and it had worked. 'I don't think prayer or good-will did it…could it have been you?' Victor pondered thinking back to the armored warrior that had fought beside him and Dracula. Throughout the fight he sensed there was something different about him and the sword he wielded looked a lot like one Victor had studied in history.

All the questions were pushed aside when Victor realized he had to find anyone still alive, even with day breaking that was going to stop some demons still hidden in the shadows. Once he was back on the ground he grabbed a usable smart phone lying inside a car and dialed Boqin's number. It took two tries but when the he did answer and heard Victor's voice he knew Satan had been defeated.

"Where are you now?"

"Kind of hard to tell given the fact the whole city looks like a warzone. Listen Boqin you know the Janus Industries building? Yes it's still standing and that's where I'm heading. I'll see you there."

On foot Victor began making his way through the ruins marveling on how quiet everything was. Every shadow he passed sent a slight chill down his spine but somehow he felt everyone was too exhausted to fight. Once he reached the Janus Building he used his Combat Cross and climbing skills to reach the top. Walking close to the ledge he marveled at the sight before him, peace and harmony in the aftermath of total devastation.

"I nearly forgot how beautiful the sunrise looked." a voice called from the shadows.

Turing around Victor saw two figures hiding in the shade of the stairway, he recognized both of them. Against years of training and instinct he didn't prepare for instant battle, all he did was let his shoulders relax. "It's been centuries since you've seen one this nice hasn't it?"

The taller figure stepped out into the light letting the sun's light hit his face. Vampires weren't as weak against sunlight as legend stated but if they stayed in it too long they would burn until not only a skeleton would be left. Against his face Victor could tell the pain was rejuvenating.

"Father." The other figure called moving a little closer.

Victor reached into one of his pouches for any magic stones he had left over. Luckily he still had one which he held up. Quietly he muttered the chant causing thin wasps of indigo-colored mist to wrap around the figures. "That'll help until we can get some sunscreen on the two of you."

"Sunscreen?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." the second figure chuckled. He turned towards Victor with calm yellow eyes and a faint smile. "I see Sypha's abilities with magic are still going strong even after eight centuries."

Victor smiled in return then faced the other figure. Where did he start? What could he do? He was no longer an enemy but Victor still wondered where they would go from there. "So what do we do now?"

Facing him with red eyes his ancestor spoke, "We wait and see who comes next Victor. We're Belmonts aren't we?"

* * *

DraculBelmont: Thanks for the idea, expect a mini-story about it after the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Dracula

I'm sorry to everyone for not updating in weeks, I've had some things to sort out. This chapter is going to be set at various points through the game starting from beginning to middle to the end. It'll connect the previous two chapters.

I do not own anything Konami does.

* * *

Chapter 8: Dracula

Turning from the facility to look out at the city Dracula breathed out a cloud of cold air. The tiny little village once known as Wygol City had transformed just like he had in the time they had past. Beyond the towering skyscrapers and bright lights that seemed to turn night into day nothing had really changed in Dracula's eyes. It was like putting on perfume to distract one from a hideous face. That's all humanity ever does, it can change its appearance all it wanted but nothing could change what it was at its core.

"Dark, weak, and pitiful." Dracula growled watching a plane soar through the skies into the distant clouds. Odds were before the hour was up all the souls aboard it would be lost. They'd only be one of the millions more lost if he didn't stop Satan before his return to earth. "It's not like it matters though…they'll all die one day all the same. Just a…matter of time"

The bats situated below the ledge gave some quite snarls either in agreement or in protest of the great vampire. Being a vampire he could understand them but that just made him even more bitter.

_Immortality, it wasn't quite the exchange you thought it was huh? At least they knew it'll have an end. _

'It wasn't like I asked for this…I just wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to make him feel pain.' Dracula snarled back remembering his battle with the Forgotten One. His lips formed into a cruel smile as he recalled the way the demon begged for mercy before he ended his life. 'Now if only someone would do that pleasure for me.'

With his hearing he could hear a million souls walking through the streets, blissfully ignorant of the hell that would rain down on them in the next few hours. Dracula never had that luxury, not even when he was human did he ever get the chance to be "normal".

Then again looking down on city he wasn't sure he wanted that either. Normal meant dying an unknowing, meaningless fool.

'Again I took a different path. One you'd set before me.' Dracula glared at the night sky half-hoping God could see his death glare aimed right at him.

In his sleep he'd asked the same question over and over again; why?

At one point he believed life was worth living but his last years as a human being and his time as a creature of the night had shown him the truth. Just like the night humanity was beautiful at first but dark once you looked harder. Being a vampire didn't spare him the agony that came with knowing that, it merely prolonged it.

Remembering Zobek's promise Dracula held up his pale hand to the moonlight. If there was one thing he hated more than God than it was probably Satan, no transformation or passage of time would ever change that about him. He'd help Zobek but only to see Satan defeated and this agony he knew as his existence put to an end. He didn't care if Zobek even planned on taking the world for himself, it disgusted him none the same.

_Yet you were chosen as God's champion to defend his creation._

That very thought made Dracula nearly howl into the night with rage. Even after shaking off his mortality God _still _favored him as his chosen. "If you favor a monster then you must be a mad deity indeed." he whispered into the night.

Done reminiscing on the past he began walking towards the facility, careful not to be seen . Dracula didn't need his vampiric abilities to sense the vile evil that rolled off the shadows the buildings cast. The place simply ricked of blood and various chemicals he couldn't even begin to identify. He'd smelt them from the moment he'd entered the area causing his face in turn into a scowl.

"The smell of hell is foul indeed." he whispered moving through the facility killing all who guarded and worked in it. He wasn't surprised to find human workers in the lower levels, busy helping create the very weapons that would end their species as a whole or reduce it into nothing but a slave. Did they know the full extent of what they were doing?

Looking into the fear-ridden eyes of a struggling human worker he realized of course they knew. The man begged him for mercy, his begging ended the moment Dracula's fangs pierced his neck. He saw all the disgusting memories of his latest victim; help out with the execution and avoid being subjugated like the rest of the human race.

Throwing the body to the side he continued forward muttering curses at God and Satan. 'Push someone into a corner and they'll do anything to survive? Aren't we all the same in that aspect?' he wondered looking through his possessed host's body at the sight before him. Staring at the machine and the monsters it created made Dracula pause for a second after hearing Zobek's words. True he loathed the human race but he didn't want this fate for them; transformed into monstrous shadows of their already pathetic selves.

_Like you did to your son and tried to do to your grandson or….are you speaking of yourself? _A little voice chirped in the back of his head. _Why not? They deserve this fate? Why are you even here doing death's bidding? Return to your castle and watch the world burn as it rightfully should. From the castle you can watch your vengeance play out in full. _

Dracula had no idea where the voice was coming from but he didn't pay it any mind for its words had become meaningless the moment his possessed human eyes met the acolyte's. In those dark blue eyes he saw all cold pride that reminded him of Satan. As the room erupted into chaos from the released chemical he dropped his human disguise keeping his eyes level with that of his target's. Those eyes told him exactly why returning to his castle to wither away wasn't an option. It wasn't going to be an option until he stood over Satan's dead corpse.

* * *

Looking Victor up and down Dracula couldn't help but get a sense of Déjà vu. 'He…looks so much like I did, not just in appearance but in mind.' One look into Victor's eye told him his last descendent had endured as much pain as he had yet continued pressing on. 'The fool.'

"We thought you were dead." Victor said sizing up his ancestor.

"I'm immortal warrior. Something you Belmonts seem unable to understand!" he responded dryly. Glancing around the underground base he couldn't help but lower his head in slight sadness. 'This is what the Brotherhood has been reduced to? No more than a peasant's rebellion? And… is this all that's left of my family? A single man who has had everything of value taken from him? Yet he still looks like he's willing to fight until his death.'

_Oh yes, all your stupidity given new flesh and form. Now…put him out of his misery so the last of that miserable bloodline can die off. Its better this way, no more pain or suffering. As for the rest…it doesn't matter, they'll all die anyway. _

Careful not to let Victor see his face Dracula's face twisted into a sneer. Since when did he think of things so bluntly and cynical? He'd never been one for optimism but this was getting out of hand. This whole ordeal was getting out of hand. 'But that was to be expected, this after all the real end of days.'

After tossing his descendent the antidote to the infection he returned to the surface eager to clear his head. Before he could go Victor stopped, offering information on the acolytes. Normally Dracula would have left it as nothing but a bluff but now, looking at Victor he knew there was something different.

* * *

'Maybe he is slightly different from the others.' Dracula thought as he, the Lieutenant, and Victor fought off the infested beasts that had begun swarming the city in mass now. After the first battle he showed no disgust or anger at fighting alongside his cursed forefather. Seeing him made him wonder; what stories of him had been passed down through his family? What did Simon tell his son of him? And more so?

Rather than the slaying of demons those thoughts began flooding his mind more so than the looming threats did. No doubt he was a pariah, he stole his family's very honor, killed hundreds, and above all had become a shadow of who he used to be…but did any stories of Gabriel Belmont survive? Splitting an enemy down the middle he caught sight of Victor wrapping his chain around one of the foul monsters just as it was about to pounce on him from behind. Deep down a new desire began to take form within Dracula he wanted to talk to Victor when all this was over (assuming they survived the night of course).

_You can't be serious! _

Even the passage of centuries hadn't dulled the pain Dracula still had in his heart, the pain of loneliness. He never got the chance to have a father-son conversation with Trevor for….obvious reasons, Simon was even worse though he did admire his grandson's bold personality. Switching to the Chaos Claws Dracula felt new fury fuel his attacks. He'd never get to talk to either of them, Simon was long since dead and as for Alucard….Trevor…he crushed the skull of a downed demon in a silent roar at the lost time he'd suffered. 'How ironic…being immortality, the longed dream of men and what has it brought me? Nothing but misery!' As he continued fighting alongside his two "allies" he began to think back to how he got where he was. After the failed castle assault all he remembered was going to sleep to escape. Escape from what? The endless nightmare his life had become?

Taking a brief moment to catch himself he looked over at Victor once again watching the Brotherhood leader wading into the horde of demons. While the Lieutenant was busy holding off another score of infected Dracula watched the demons quickly surround him yet Victor showed no fear, unleashing his chain whip in a circular motion knocking all the demons back. With his Void Sword he severed each demon in top half and bottom half.

"You fight well for a thousand year old shut-in!" Victor called dive rolling out of the way of a claw swipe.

"And you fight well for a fool!" Dracula answered with a little bit of grin.

"Well it's nice to see you two are bonding just like true Belmonts; over monster slaying!" the Lieutenant called bringing his sword down in a downward arc.

'Bonding? I'd hardly call this bonding but still…' something began to stir within the vampire lord thinking over what he'd seen and said. What was this oddly intoxicating yet pleasant feeling he felt growing inside him? It wasn't the cold bitterness or loathing he usually experienced.

Whatever this feeling was it turned into anger when the Lieutenant told him what Victor was planning on doing. 'Another fool sacrifices himself for Your sake and still you do nothing? Another one of…of my children dies for you and still you do nothing!'

The Lieutenant beckoned him to cover saying they had to make Victor's sacrifice worth it. Knowing full well he was right Dracula began retreating to the shadows but before then he could only mutter one thing, "How many more sacrifices will there have to be before all this is over?"

* * *

Disgust and Horror. Those were the principle things running through Dracula's mind as he battled his inner darkness in the strange realm he'd found himself in. 'Is it true? Is this…thing really what I am on the inside?' No pride or modesty ever held Dracula from openly referring to himself as a monster but looking at the horrid being before him his mind halted everything to focus on that one question.

Fighting the abomination Dracula noticed how much blood there was and cold air around them, both smelled so foul his face was in a constant sneer. He shuddered at the thought of whose blood it was, scratch that he had an idea of whose blood it was. And he was sure he could hear the voices of his victims on whatever supernatural wind was blowing through the area.

Dashing backwards he watched the flesh golem's bulky left fist plume the ground. In two swift steps he was back in front of the creature allowing his Chaos Claws to burn/break off the demon's meaty flesh. Punching into the bloody form Dracula's stomach churned not from how the flesh felt against his skin but also from what the spinal "core" had said.

It sounded so much like the voice that had been taunted him all night, the voice of the blood that kept attacking him, begging him to return to the castle. It actually scared him how similar they sounded only the core's voice was ten times more malicious than anything Dracula had thought himself capable of.

Stopping to pound the flesh golem he dug his claws into the split that he saw the core emerge from. "Where is my son?!"

"He's beyond your reach now!" the phantom roared grabbing Dracula and slamming him into the water. After that he began slamming him repeatedly into the bloody lake. "This is where you belong! This is what you are!"

"No!" summoning his Void Sword he rammed the blade into the over sized fist, freezing it then breaking away. "Where is he? Where?!" Dracula roared feeling fear was for the first time in centuries creep into his voice. He'd long stopped caring if the Trevor he kept seeing was an illusion or the real thing, he had just been happy to see his son again. It made him feel human.

_That boy seems to have inherited all your worst qualities, don't you think? _

'My worst…or all of my greatest.' he thought slashing away at the hideous flesh mounds of his inner darkness. He remembered the horror he felt upon founding out Trevor was his son shortly after killing him, he'd carried that horror with him for centuries.

"I will extinguish your humanity!" the golem called performing an uppercut Dracula barely managed to dodge.

Normally he would have rebuffed the golem but deep down he knew the creature was right; throughout all the years, all the hatred and sadness he _did _still cling to some small piece of his humanity. His love for Marie, his despair at having to fight his son and grandson and lastly…the unspeakable proud he felt when Trevor returned as Alucard still ready fight him to the death. That night he killed his son he was grief stricken but also proud of the man his son had become.

He reminded Dracula so much of himself when he was still a man.

'All night I've only kept myself going on my hatred for the world and now here I am looking at it face to face…and I'm so disgusted it's laughable!' he pondered lashing the beast over and over again with his Blood Whip sending mini-waves of blood splashing over them both. The blood felt cold against his skin, not at all warm like the countless other times he'd feed, further proof the creature had spoken the truth.

"You and I will be as one! Eternal! Immortal!" it roared bringing its fist down.

"I will never become something as hideous as you!" Dracula snarled countering him with his Chaos Claws.

"You already have." It chuckled forming some kind of twisted blade on its deformed left arm. "Remember? We're a part of you, all your hatred and fury. Unity will be better, you'll be in a better place."

Those words nearly halted Dracula in his tracks. A better place, that was his justification for the rampant murders and destruction he caused in his first years as a vampire. Life was nothing but pure misery he believed so would not send people to somewhere else? Somewhere they'd be free of suffering? Oh how it all sounded so right. Now after watching Victor sacrifice himself so he could have a chance made Dracula realize how foolish that thought was. It made him laugh when he remembered he didn't even try to know the names of his victims.

Death was no escape, especially since he had an unnerving feeling of where he would go if he died. 'But I don't want this immortality anymore! Besides…what more do I have to live for? Everyone I loved is gone, my legacy will haunt me until the end of time so what more reason is there?'

The core shot out of the golem like a cobra nearly taking off Dracula's arm with its fangs but Dracula was faster in dodging it. It wrapped around him, adding more and more pressure with every passing second.

"With this we will be as one!" it cackled lunging for his neck.

New rage exploded inside of Dracula, this time though it was aimed at himself. "NO! As long as I breathe I will never become anything like you!"

Red lightning crackled around him while black smoke exploded from around his body throwing the creature off. For a minute it looked like he was going to assume his Dragon form but then he caught himself. Instead he watched the core slider back inside the golem and direct it back at him.

Focusing his power into his Blood Whip he swung in such a wide and powerful arc it lifted the golem into the air upon impact then he brought he down with one downward swing. Finally the golem went down forcing the core out into the open, dazed and exhausted from the battle. In a few short strides Dracula was upon the bloody vestige, blade in hand

Raising his sword up he prepared to deliver the final blow when the creature spoke again in its haunting voice, "You cannot destroy me. You and I are one." Not even a few more brutal slashes seemed to faze the creature. "I will be with you…always!" it grinned before retreating back into the mutilated husk of flesh.

A second later the fleshy golem sunk into the bloody waters leaving Dracula alone in the strange realm. All was as silent and empty as a graveyard. Dracula's body was now covered in blood from head to toe, cold sticky blood he once treasured so dearly.

Almost fearfully he brought his hands up to his eyes, briefly remembering the way he killed that family for their blood when he woke from centuries of sleep. "The…the Kinczllers." he whispered to himself. "Petru Kinczllers…Ana Kinczllers…and Valeria Kinczllers. W-What…what have I become?" he asked staring at the spot where his inner darkness at once laid.

Suddenly he saw something bubble to the surface, a young boy in familiar attire. Quickly Dracula rushed forward praying to anyone who would listen he would not be cradling his son's dead body again.

* * *

Peace was what Dracula felt watching Marie cradle Trevor. He wanted to join them but something held him back. The frightened look in Marie's eyes made him want to rush over and wrap his arms around both of them but he couldn't. He'd lost that right a long time ago.

Regardless with one look she was able to call the vampire over to them and before he knew it he was in the family embrace. Immediately he wrapped his arms wrapped around the two of them tightly. He didn't care what he had to do, who he had to fight or how long, he'd do anything to protect this precious thing he had even if only for a moment.

"I promise I will end this." he whispered moments before Marie kissed him. In that kiss he remembered everything he once fought for; so everyone could have this kind of peace. In that moment he thought back to how his inner darkness continued ranting about how he was all his hatred and fury manifested given form. Holding his family made him realize how he could prove its prediction of becoming one from truly coming true; let it all go.

What had holding onto his hatred brought him? What had it brought the world? Nothing but misery that he found rivaled that of his unending life. That negative sentiment had given rise to the monster known as Dracula. If a monster couldn't feel love or regret then why did he feel it upon seeing his family? A man could but was he still man inside?

* * *

Ignoring the misty, black and white world Dracula stared at Victor's body. 'Another one falls like so many others.' Kneeling he placed a hand over his descendant's chest in silent mourning, the last of his children slain. Now he was alone again.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself for a monster like me?" he asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. "Why would you endure such pain for such a senseless course?"

_Gabriel pain is a necessary factor in life. We all feel it but regardless we must endure for maybe beyond the pain lies joy. _That was what one of his elders spoke to him when he was still a child. He didn't realize it but that was what he'd lived by, what he still lived by. Victor no thought had lived by the same credo making his death all the more painful.

Looking Victor over Dracula felt a burning feeling rising inside him. The same feeling he felt when he killed Trevor. 'No more. Even if I'm a monster I won't allow any more of my children die like this.' "Zobek hold on a moment."

Searching him over Dracula wracked his mind around how to revive the fallen warrior without turning him into a vampire. There had to be a way! He refused to give up! His answer came in the form of a chilling wind that blew through the area. The idea was sanity but that was wasn't anything new to him. Summoning his Void Sword he inserted the blade into the wound where Victor was stabbed.

The sword's primary ability was in stealing the life force of his enemies and feeding it into Dracula, so why couldn't he channel the stolen energy into a different object? The white wisps of cold air rolled off of the sword and all over Victor's dead body. His red eyes could see the life energy leaving the sword and entering Victor's body but for some reason he wasn't returning to the land of the living.

'He's giving up.' Dracula thought placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure if you can hear me but you must return to the world of the living. Your work isn't done yet Victor. You're a fool just like…so many others before you but maybe God loves fools like those of our lineage. Regardless you are a warrior, you are a Belmont! From personally experience I can tell you there is much that hides in the darkness but that's why the world needs people like you to protect it. As long as there is evil this world will always need Belmonts because that is what you do; slay evil."

Pushing the Void Sword in slightly deeper Dracula channeled more life energy through the sword into Victor's body. His body jerked upward causing Dracula to extract the sword from Victor's stomach. As the wound healed Dracula heard the faint sound of a heartbeat, a listening closely he could also hear Victor's slow but steady breathing. With hopefully no one watching Dracula released a relieved sigh at saving the life of his last descendant.

"Finished?" came Zobek's disembodied voice.

"Yes, I'm moving on to the acolyte." he called holding up Victor's Combat Cross. It brought memories he once looked at with disgust but now seemed more humbled toward. Every day he looked evil in the eye he remembered he was there to represent the light to counter it. A light that while it may not always shine bright enough it would never go out. Placing the Combat Cross next to him Dracula gave his sleeping blood-relative a small smile. "You…are worthy of the name Belmont."

* * *

'No longer…will I live bound to what you have showed me.' Dracula thought as he crushed the Mirror of Fate into pieces then stomped on them for good measure. The accursed piece of metal had brought so much grief to anyone who had looked into it. They'd lived like they were a slave bound to whatever it revealed and would continue to do so.

His revenge was complete. He could look into the mirror to see what came next for him or those around him but that would be a mistake. If he did look he'd be a slave to whatever fate he'd seen, either trying in vain to fight it or ruining everything to ensure it. He'd write his own fate from here on out, not live bound to what some higher deity had planned for him nor would anyone else. "Who knows what fate has in store." he answered his son who stood a few feet away.

Easing his body he looked upward at the brightening sky. "Well it looks like they were right, through the pain and darkness you will find the light." he whispered moving toward one of skyscrapers with a good view of the sun.

"Father where are you doing?" Alucard asked coming up behind his father.

"To see the sunrise, it's been ages since I last soon one." he answered.

Much to the father and son's surprise they found Victor there too. It was quite the unexpected family reunion.

"I nearly forgot how beautiful the sunrise look like." Dracula spoke surprising Victor.

Turning to face him Dracula could see there was no side effects to using the Void Sword other than the fact Victor looked noticeable younger and more healthy.

"It's been centuries since you last saw one hasn't it?" he asked as Dracula began walking out of the shadows towards the light.

He heard his son's warnings but ignored them in favor of taking a few small steps into the light. Almost immediately he felt his skin heat up to the point of making his body wince in slight pain. It didn't hurt, it rejuvenated him more than blood ever could. A violet colored mist covered his and Alucard's body and as it did he felt the effects of the sun lessen.

"This'll help until we can get some sunscreen on you two." Victor called with a faint smile on his face.

"Sunscreen?" Dracula asked baffled.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Alucard replied taking a step closer into the sunlight.

Almost morbidly Dracula gave his son and descendant a smile, a true smile and not the sneer or cynical smile they were used to. 'I have lived a long, dark life, now will you let it come to an end?' he pondered walking closer to the light. 'I've taken my vengeance and you have your victory so what else is there left?'

Finally he was full in the light of the sun, its rays illuminating his whole body like a candle. Taking one last breathe he prepared for the end he knew was coming, the end he wanted to come. It was getting hotter and hotter then…

His vengeance at last complete great vampire known as Dracula was no more.

Quickly Victor and Alucard rushed forward to catch the limp man as he fell backwards. His brown hair was dusty and his tanned body looked malnourished but still strong enough to stand on his own. His blue eyes caught both of them by surprise, while they did indeed look weary there was a spark of life there they'd hadn't seen before.

Gabriel groaned as he settled into his now human body for the first time in centuries. "I may sound rude for saying this but…is it possible there's something to eat down there?"

Victor and Alucard laughed in amusement before they realized Alucard wasn't burning like a normal vampire should have in sunlight. His body tensed for a moment then his white hair turned black expect for one strip and his pale skin regained its coloring. His fangs shrank back and lastly his eyes returned to their fierce natural color.

Stunned silence consumed the Belmont men, none of them knowing quite what to say. Then Gabriel grabbed Trevor and pulled him into a tearful hug he gladly returned.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Gabriel kept muttering holding his son.

"I…I know. I know." Trevor quietly answered.

After a few minutes of allowing the father and son to have their moment Victor spoke up, "So what happens now?"

With some help from his son Gabriel stood up to face the sun once more. He'd lived as a man, lived as a vampire and now he was a man once more. He knew the reason why; only a man can slay a monster. "We wait and see what comes next Victor. We're Belmonts aren't we?"

* * *

The ride in the helicopter was slightly more tedious than Gabriel expected, what with everyone staring at him in awe and wonder. No doubt all they knew of where reputation as a cruel vampire and his human legacy all but forgotten. Trevor stuck close beside him asking questions about how much damage had been dealt. When they did finally touch down on land he saw a group of doctors waiting for him and Trevor. Victor explained it was just to make sure the two men where in mostly healthy condition, neither of them put up an argument.

Once inside the base they were refined to the already packed medical ward. The doctors left saying they'd be back in about ten minutes to treat other patients leaving the former vampires alone.

Trevor spoke first, "So…how do you feel?"

"I feel…better than I've felt in a long time." he answered flexing his hands. He was still weak but he had the strength needed for basic movements. "Trevor…I…I don't deserve forgiveness from you…or Marie or…"

"Yet here you are, your transformation as proof." Shuffling uncomfortably the sword-wielder looked his father in the eye. "The Brotherhood told me you once said forgiveness lies within each of us."

Digesting his words Gabriel leaned back on his bed. "Are you feeling any after-affects?"

"No but father…all my vampire blood isn't gone." Trevor said shocking Gabriel. Slowly he touched the white strips of hair on the right side of his head. "There's…still some there. I think if I focused enough I could transform and even return to a human form."

Normally Gabriel would have been angry his son had not been fully restored like he was but he simply nodded his head. That meant they'd be needing the strength of Alucard in the future, he was sure of it. More than that though, he was happy to have his son back. Resting a hand over his chest to hear his heartbeat he smiled. "I guess I'm going to have to keep going."

"Is that really such a bad thing? There's always something to live for in this world." Trevor laughed.

Gabriel smiled in return. He wondered if he deserved this but he had been given this chance and he wasn't going to waste it. "So…how's the family been over the centuries?"

"Things got bad but thankful we all share your determination." Trevor said. "Father…if you can…could you tell me about mother?"

Adjusting himself so he could sit up Gabriel smiled. "I'll tell you everything I know."

And so the father-son duo who had spent so many centuries apart began to bond again. As they talked Gabriel looked through a window showing the morning sky. 'Marie please wait just a little bit longer for us, wait until we're done here.'

* * *

AND FIN! There was Dracula's chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. This one marked the end of the reflections part of the story and next chapter is going to feature the origin story of how Belmonts start monster hunting in the LOS universe.


End file.
